Black Roses
by jessica619
Summary: Sequel to "Safe",**UPDATED ONLY ON SUNDAY and SATURDAY. Colby (Seth Rollins) and Savannah are back. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1-Stay

**_Savannah_ -**

I watched Colby stab a carrot. He turned to me and smiled.

"What?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing"

"No, come on now, tell me", he said.

Ava looked between us. I placed my hand on my bump.

"I think, I think it's time Colby", I said.

His smile fell and he stood quickly.

"Ok, Ava grab your coat, I'll get Lucas in his car seat. You'll also need your overnight bag", he said running around.

I looked at Ava.

"I thought uncle Jon was crazy", she whispered.

Colby lifted a finger.

"I heard that", he said.

Ava and I giggled. I picked up Lucas and walked out of the house, I was surprisingly calm. Colby was the one running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Seat belt Ava", I said.

She nodded, I placed Lucas in his car seat and made sure he was safely in. I took my phone out and called Colby's mom.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hi Nina, it's baby time", I said.

"Oh how exciting, you'll be dropping off Ava and Lucas right?"

"Yes, as soon as Colby realizes we are waiting in the car, we will head to yours", I said.

She laughed.

"Hope he doesn't take too long", she said.

I hung up with her and went to the front door.

"Colby?", I asked out loud.

He came out of the kitchen.

"I can't find my keys", he said.

I was about to tell him I had them.

"Ava, come on kiddo", he yelled upstairs.

I laughed. He looked at me and placed his hands on his hips.

"Babe, the kids are in the car and um, I have your keys", I said dangling them between my fingers.

He sighed.

"We should get going now, quickly", I said.

He moved fast and locked up the house. He helped me into the car, dropping the kids off at his parents place.

 ** _Seth_ -**

We got to the hospital just in time, a bouncing baby boy, Henry. Savi was fast asleep when they brought him in, I leaned over and kissed his soft cheek. He moved a little and I smiled.

"Hi Henry, it's nice to finally be able to see you buddy. You're even better then I imagined and you're so soft", I whispered.

He yawned.

"Just in time for WrestleMania kid, didn't want to miss it did you. I love you so much bud", I whispered.

A nurse came in and smiled.

"It's almost feeding time. Do you know if your wife is going to breast feed or pump?", she asked.

"Oh um, I think breast feed, at least that's what she did with my other son", I said.

She nodded and picked Henry up. Savannah was waking up right on time, Henry started crying. She smiled and the nurse handed Savi the baby.

"I'll leave you to it then", the nurse said.

She walked out and I moved towards Savi, I gently brushed Henry's soft hair. He opened his eyes.

"Sorry little man, didn't mean to disturb your meal", I whispered and kissed his head.

Savi giggled.

"I love you Savannah", I said kissing her softly.

"Love you", she said.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

Two months later.

Colby was doing interviews all over town. Ava was running around the hotel room, Lucas was crawling and reaching for a blue ball, he would try to grab it and it would slip out of his hand.

"I'm back"

Colby walked in and Dean was right behind him.

"Uncle Dean", Ava said running up to him.

He lifted her and started tickling her.

"Hey monster", he said.

She giggled like crazy. He came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"How's the new Lopez doing?", he asked.

"Asleep, finally", I said.

He chuckled.

"Lucas", he called, putting Ava down and going over to Lucas on the floor.

Colby walked into the room, I followed and placed Henry on our bed surrounded by pillows. Colby was changing.

"Hey, so I was thinking, maybe we could take the kids out to lunch and then to a park or sight seeing..."

"Oh babe, I can't, I gotta go do more interviews and then a meeting", he said putting his shirt on.

"Oh, would you mind if I did?", I asked.

"Have fun, I'll only be gone an hour, I'll call you so we could do something", he said kissing my cheek and walking out.

Dean stood.

"Where are you going? I was thinking we could hang with our ladies and kids", Dean said.

"Oh dude, Savi said the same thing, but I got more interviews", he said.

"You're kidding right? Dude, you've been gone all day, I think spending a moment with your family..."

"I know, when I get back, I gotta go", he said walking out.

I sighed and Dean shook his head, he couldn't believe it. He looked at me.

"Carly is getting Tia ready, you're more than welcome to come to lunch with us", he said.

"It's ok, he said he would be back soon", I said.

"You sure or we could come here and..."

"Dean its ok, go have fun", I said.

He nodded.

"Call if you need anything", he said.

He was about to walk out, he stopped and turned.

"Would it be ok if I took Ava?", he asked.

Ava was jumping up and down.

"Please mommy, please", she begged.

"Ok, stay with Dean and Carly, listen and behave", I said.

She nodded. She took Dean's hand and they left. Lucas was trying to put the ball in his mouth. I couldn't keep her locked up in this room. I sighed.

"How about a nap Lucas", I said.

 ** _Dean_ -**

Carly and I went to lunch with Roman and Lizzy, their newborn Bentley. The topic of Seth working overtime came up.

"I don't know he's just acting strange. I mean you're main eventing WrestleMania, you would think you would be the one doing all these interviews", I said.

Roman nodded.

"You think he agreed to do these interviews so he wouldn't have to stay with Savi?", Lizzy asked.

"He wouldn't do that, he loves her", Roman said.

I nodded, agreeing.

"I need to change Tia", Carly said standing.

"I'll go with, I think Bentley might need a change as well", Lizzy said standing.

"Ava, do you have to go?", Carly asked.

Ava nodded and went with them, I looked at Roman.

"I heard him in the locker room, he was talking to someone", I said.

"So", he said shrugging.

"I thought it was Savi on the phone", I said.

Roman sat up straight.

"Are you saying..."

"He said he had a wife and kids to think about, that he can't keep doing this and then apologized before hanging up", I said.

"Did you tell Carly anything?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Maybe it was nothing, I mean he could have been talking to anyone right", I said.

"Yeah, sure", Roman said shrugging.

We both got quiet and a worried look came on his face, I'm sure I had that same look.

"I'll call him", He said.

He pulled his phone out and dialed Seth. It rang three times before he answered, we could hear people talking in the background. Roman set it on speaker.

"Hey Ro, what's up?", he asked.

"Just wondering what you were doing, maybe we could grab lunch", he said.

"Oh man, I just ate", Seth said.

"Tell Savi I said hey", he said.

You could hear a woman laugh in the background. Seth got quiet. Roman looked at me.

"I'll tell her", he finally said.

"Maybe we could get together for dinner, the whole gang together", Roman said.

"Um, you know what, let me talk to Savi and then I'll get back to you", he said.

"Why not ask her now, isn't that her talking?", Roman asked.

"Rome, I gotta go, talk to you later", he said hanging up.

"I don't like this", I said.

 ** _Seth_ -**

I hung up on Roman, I looked down at my phone.

"Hey you ready?", Zahra asked.

"Oh, yeah", I said.

It was Zahra, Finn Balor, Marek Brave, and Dana Brook.

"So where are we going to next?", I asked.

They were all discussing where to go, my thoughts went to Savi. She wouldn't understand my need to hang with my friends. I didn't always have to be by her side or invite her, she had her friends and I had mine. I felt a hand on my arm.

"You ok Colby?", Zahra asked.

"Oh yeah, just thinking of where we should go", I said.

She nodded and took a hold of my hand, I pulled it away.

"I'm married", I said.

"Then where is she? You know, sometimes I feel like there is no wife", she said.

"Well she exists", I said.

"By the sound of your voice it seems like you wish she didn't", she said smiling.

I was about to walk away.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. This can work, we can work", she said.

She stepped closer to me, her hand on my chest. I stepped back.

"I will not cheat on my wife, I love her", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well just know, if you ever need a break from married life and your wife, call me", she said before walking away.

She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's funny, you say you love her yet when we hang out, you keep her away, why?"

I looked away from her.

"I know, because I'm your dirty little secret. Eventually you'll come wanting more and I'll give it, but that's why you hide me from her, so you can cheat. Hell she will never find out because she doesn't know I exist. Its just a matter of when for you", she said.

"I should go, she's waiting for me", I said.

She laughed.

"See, you lied to her about where you were, I'm an _interview_ ", she said.

"I'll see you", I said.

"Colby, where are you going man?", Marek asked.

"I gotta spend some time with my wife and kids man, they've been stuck in a hotel room all week and I just need to spend time with them", I said.

"Whipped", Dana called out.

"I'm not whipped", I said.

"Then stay, spend all day with them tomorrow", Dana said.

"Yeah stay", Zahra said.


	2. Chapter 2-I'm Yours

**_Seth_ -**

I got back to the hotel around one am. I checked on Ava, I went over to her and kissed her forehead, tucking her in more. She opened her sleepy eyes.

"Hi daddy", she said.

"Hey babe, sorry I woke you", I whispered.

"It's ok, I missed you today. Uncle Dean and uncle Roman took me with them to lunch", she said.

"Really, did you have fun?", I asked.

She nodded.

"And they took me to see the sea lions", she said.

My smile fell, I was suppose to take her to see the sea lions. I had promised her.

"I promise to spend all day tomorrow with you, your brothers, and mommy. Whatever you want to do", I said.

"Promise?", she said excited. Her little face lighting up.

"I promise princess", I said.

"Pinky promise it", she said.

She stuck her tiny pinky out and I hooked it with mine.

"When have I ever broken a pinky promise", I said.

"Never", she said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"Goodnight Ava"

"Goodnight daddy", she said.

I walked out of her room and went to the one I was sharing with Savi. I watched her sleep from the door. Henry was between Lucas and Savi. I could see he was awake and kicking. My phone dinged with a text, I opened it. Zahra.

Zahra: **"Miss you already"**

I looked up at Savi, ignoring the text. I love my wife, I love her.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I turned over and felt around the bed. I sat up and looked beside me, both boys were gone. I stood and walked out into the living room. Seth was changing Henry and Ava was watching cartoons with Lucas.

"Good morning", I said.

"Hey baby, did you sleep well?", he asked.

"Yes, I slept more than I usually do, thanks for taking care of the kids and letting me catch up on sleep", I said.

"No problem, by the way I'm all yours today, whatever my girls want to do today, we will do", he said.

"Really?, no interviews?", I asked excited.

He looked at me.

"No babe, I'm yours", he said.

I smiled.

"Well I heard Boomerang Bay was fun, its a water park, how about it?", I asked.

"Sounds good", he said picking Henry up.

I went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll get Ava and Lucas ready", I said.

"I'll give Dean and Roman a call, maybe they want to meet up with us. I still owe Dean a lunch date", he said.

"Sounds good", I said.

I grabbed some clothes for Lucas and Ava.

"Ava get dressed please, daddy is taking us to a water park", I said.

"Yay", she said jumping up and down.

She got dressed, while I dressed Lucas in some swim trunks. Henry started crying.

"I think he's hungry Savi", Seth said.

I took him and Seth finished dressing Lucas.

"Rome and Dean will meet us downstairs with the girls and the kids", he said.

I nodded. Seth watched me and smiled.

"I'll take the kids downstairs with the guys and then come back up and help you", he said.

I nodded.

 ** _Seth_ -**

I held Lucas, Ava was holding onto one of the belt loops on my shorts. The elevator stopped three floors down, the doors opened and Zahra was standing there, JoJo by her side.

"Hey Colby, hi miss Ava", JoJo said.

"Hey", I said.

"Hi JoJo", Ava said.

"He's so big now", JoJo said walking into the elevator.

"Yeah", I nodded and looked at Lucas.

Zahra smiled at me and then looked down at Ava.

"Oh is this your step daughter?", Zahra asked.

I hated when people called her my step daughter, the step is what bugged me.

"She's mine", I said.

"Sorry", Zahra said.

"Daddy who's that?", Ava whispered.

Ava knew who JoJo was but she had never met Zahra.

"No one kiddo", I whispered.

"I don't like her daddy", she whispered.

I looked down at Ava, then up at Zahra. She stepped beside Ava and lowered herself to her level. Ava hugged my leg. I ran my fingers through Ava's hair.

"Zahra you're scarying her", JoJo said laughing.

Zahra rolled her eyes and looked back at Ava.

"Well she has to learn to like me because I am going to be around for a long time", she said.

I pushed Ava gently behind me.

"Hi gorgeous", Zahra said.

"Hi", Ava said, her voice low.

"Look at how pretty your eyes are, I wish I had your eyes princess", she said.

Ava looked Zahra up and down. The elevator doors opened.

"Excuse us", I said, taking Ava's hand and walking out.

She saw Dean and ran over to him. She must have said something to him because he glared at me. When it came to Ava, Dean as well as Roman were over protective and went after whoever tried to hurt her. Zahra was lucky she was a woman or else Dean would have ripped her a new one. Zahra and JoJo passed us.

"Where's your wife Colby?", Dean asked out loud and angry.

"I'm gonna go get her, can you please put my kids in the van so we could go", I said.

Dean walked away mumbling something, Roman took Lucas.

"What did Ava tell him?", I asked.

"Man, why do you ask when you already know", he said.

I sighed and Roman walked away. I went back up to my room and Savi was done feeding Henry. She had him in his car seat already. I picked it up and she grabbed the diaper bag, tossing in an extra pair of clothes for Ava and Lucas. I grabbed a few towels. Waiting for the elevator, I took Savi's hand, she smiled at me.

"I was thinking, how about dinner for two? Romantic, candle lit dinner", I said.

She pressed herself into me, I leaned down and kissed her, she moaned.

"Sounds perfect", she whispered against my lips.

I smiled.

"You're perfect", I said.

"I love you Colby", she said.

"Love you more", I said.

I kissed the side of her head and we walked into the elevator.

"And if you're good, I'll give you a special surprise", I said.

"Oh really?"

I set down the car seat and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her hard.

"Can't wait", she said.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I took Savi's hand and picked up the car seat. Walking out of the elevator, Zahra was watching us. She walked over and bumped Savi.

"Ouch", Ravi said, rubbing her shoulder.

I glared at Zahra, knowing she did that on purpose.

"Sorry", she said.

"Oh, it's ok", Savi said sweetly.

I pulled Savi away quickly and got to the van. I handed Henry over to Dean and he strapped in the car seat. Savi went to check on Ava and Lucas.

"Jon, man nothing is going on with her, I swear", I whispered.

He looked at me.

"Then tell your wife about her, but I know you won't", he said.

"Jon..."

"You might not be cheating now, but hanging out with her is going to keep tempting you too. I'm afraid she's going to catch you at a weak moment and that's when she'll strike, then what huh? You lose your wife and your kids. I remember a time where you fought tooth and nail for them. What now that you have what you want, you're done", he said.

"I love Savannah, but I don't want her to think something is going on between Zahra and I, because it's not", I said stern.

"Then tell your wife asshole", he said.

Dean walked away and I looked at Roman.

"And you, nothing to say?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Dean said it all, but even if I did repeat what he said, you still wouldn't do it, so why repeat it", he said.

"I'm not cheating, you believe me right?", I asked.

"I do and so does Dean, but come on, you know that what he said was right, something in the back of your mind tells you that hanging out with her is a bad idea", he said.

"Yeah, but something feels right about it too", I said.

"Lizzy will murder you in your sleep if you hurt Savi", Roman said.

I chuckled.

"Come on let's get to the water park", Roman said patting my back.

I nodded. Getting to the water park, Zahra kept calling and texting asking where I was at. We got inside and found a nice spot to settle in. Ava was pulling on Jon's shirt.

"Come on, come on, let's go on the slide", she said.

"Ok, give me a second monster", he said.

I was holding Lucas and Savi held Henry. They sat down in the beach chairs.

"So I'm guessing you ladies are sticking to those seats", Roman said.

"Not a chance, but you guys go have fun first then we will", Lizzy said.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"We'll be back", he said.

I took Lucas with us, we followed Dean and Ava to a water slide. Again my phone kept ringing.

"Why didn't you leave your phone at the hotel like we did?", Roman asked.

I shrugged.

"Who keeps calling?", he asked.

We watched Ava and Dean, who by the way looked completely freaked out that high, go down the slide.

"Who keeps calling?", he asked again.

"Zahra", I answered.

He kept his eyes on me, I didn't dare look at him.

"What, does she want another interview", he said.

"Ro, nothing is..."

"I know, you keep saying that, but I can't help but feel like you want something to happen", he said.

I looked at him.

"I love my wife, I don't know how many times I have to say it", I said.

I sighed. Needing to change the subject.

"Are you ready for WrestleMania?", I asked.

"Yeah, nervous though, I don't know how the crowd is going to react if I win", he said.

"Just have fun, do your thing", I said.

He nodded. Dean was soaked from head to toe, Ava was giggling like crazy.

"Did you see me daddy?", she asked.

"I did, looked like alot of fun, you should try taking uncle Joe now", I said.

Joe chuckled and lifted Ava onto his shoulders, she squealed.

"Come on kid", he said getting in line again.

"You looked terrified to be up that high", I said laughing.

"It's higher then it looks man, but Ava couldn't go alone", he said.

"Still mad at me?", I asked.

"Define mad", he said.

"She is just a friend", I said.

"Then tell your damn wife Colby", he yelled.

A couple of people stopped and glanced at us, Lucas jumped.

"Fine, I'll tell her", I said.


	3. Chapter 3-Mistake

**_Savannah_ -**

Colby's parents offered to watch the kids for us while we went to dinner. Lucky for them, Ava was wiped out and lucky for Carly, so was Dean. Colby was tying his hair back.

"Ready", I said.

He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Wow, you look gorgeous babe", he said, his eyes running over my body.

"Thank you", I said, fixing the collar on his shirt.

He took my hand and we left, we walked to the restaurant. He gave them his name and they showed us to our table. It was outside, candles lit on the table, he handed me a rose. The waiter asked us what we wanted to drink, he ordered wine for us.

"We finally have a date night, we haven't had one since before Henry was born", I said.

"I know, I miss our kids but I like having you all to myself", he said taking a sip of his wine.

His phone started ringing, he looked at it and then put it back into his pocket.

"Work is looking for you", I said.

"Yeah, but right now I'm enjoying my beautiful wife, the love of my life, and my best friend", he said.

"You're the sweetest"

He smiled and pulled my hand towards his lips. He kissed my knuckles. He held onto my hand while reading the menu. The waiter came over and took our order.

"So our one year anniversary is coming up, have anything in mind, vacation with the kids, maybe our second honeymoon. I'm sure my parents won't mind watching the munchkins for a week", he said smirking.

I giggled.

"I love our kids but a second honeymoon sounds fantastic", I said.

"It does, where would you like to go?", he asked.

"I get to choose?", I asked.

He nodded and smiled.

"Anywhere you wanna go babe, name it", he said.

"Paris?", I asked.

"Paris it is sweetheart", he said.

He pulled his phone out again and rolled his eyes.

"Answer it, if it's work and they're calling now than it has to be important", I said.

He nodded and stood.

"I'll be right back, I'm sorry", he said.

"I'll be here", I said.

He winked at me and walked towards the bathrooms. They brought our food.

 ** _Seth_ -**

Once in the bathroom, I answered.

"Stop calling me Zahra, I'm on a date with my wife", I said.

"I know, I saw her, she hasn't touched her food, I think she's waiting for you", she said.

I froze.

"Are you stalking me?", I asked.

"No. JoJo, Bayley, and Charlotte invited me out to eat. Come out front real quick", she said.

"No, stop bugging me", I said hanging up and turning my phone off.

I walked back out and scanned the inside of the resturant, Zahra was coming in from outside, I hid behind the wall. She sat down with the other girls, her back to me, I rushed towards the balcony area of the resturant.

"Hey, I didn't want to start eating without you", Savi said smiling.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Everything ok with work?", she asked.

"Oh yeah, just wanted to remind me about my appearance at the NXT show tomorrow, you're coming right?", I said.

She nodded.

"Thank you for today, the kids and I love spending time with you", she said.

"No sweetheart don't thank me, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have agreed to media all day, ever day this week, I'm sorry", I said.

"It's your job Colby, I know how it is and so does Ava", she said.

I nodded.

"Hey Rollins", Charlotte said coming over to us, the other girls behind her.

"Hey Charlotte", I said.

I looked at Savi.

"This is my wife Savannah. Savi this is Charlotte, Bayley, and Zahra from NXT, you know JoJo", I said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you ladies", Savi said shaking their hands.

She shook Zahra's hand.

"Wait, aren't you the woman I bumped into earlier", Savi said.

"That's me", Zahra said.

Savi nodded.

"I saw Lucas earlier, he's getting so big", JoJo said.

"I know, I wish he would stop growing so fast", Savi said.

JoJo and Savi met backstage after Raw one day.

"Well we were about to leave, we just wanted to say hi", Bayley said.

I nodded. They said their goodbyes and walked away, Zahra looked back and winked.

"Are they gonna be at that NXT show tomorrow?", Savi asked.

"Huh, what?", I asked.

"Are those women gonna be at the show tomorrow?", she asked.

"Oh yeah", I said nodding.

She nodded.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be", I said chuckling.

We finished eating and we slowly walked back to the hotel. The wheather was perfect tonight, it wasn't cold or hot, just perfect.

"Have you talked to Mr. Lucas?", I asked.

"Yes, he was hoping he could make it but he's been feeling horrible the last couple of days", she said.

"I don't want him risking his health, if he doesn't feel up for it, it's ok", I said.

"I told him that", she said.

I stopped us and pulled her close, pushing her gently against the wall.

"What are you doing Mr. Lopez?", she asked smiling.

"I want to kiss you babe", I whispered.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, she moaned.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

Waking up the next morning Colby was already gone, leaving a note saying he had to run to a meeting before tonight's NXT show. I got up and got dressed, Colby's mom had Henry and Jesse was playing with Lucas. Ava was eating her pancakes.

"Good morning", Colby's mom said.

I smiled.

"Oh coffee, yes", I said.

Colby's dad laughed while taking a sip from his cup.

"Thank you again for watching the kids, it means alot and sorry I slept in, I didn't realize I was so tired", I said.

"No need to thank us, we love watching our grand babies and you deserve a break, is Colby up yet?", she asked.

"He left early this morning, something about a meeting", I said.

"That boy needs to take a break and enjoy his family right now", his dad said.

"Yeah, but I also understand that he has to work and I knew what I was getting into when I met him and married him", I said.

His dad nodded.

"Ava misses him like crazy, but she also understands he's busy, we get to spend tonight with him again at the NXT show", I said.

"We can watch the boys for you", his mom said.

"Thanks but my mo...Vanessa should be arriving soon with her husband and my brothers, wow that sounds weird", I said chuckling.

"You'll get use to it, although I don't know if I like sharing you with someone else", Colby's mom said.

I smiled at her and hugged her.

"What about Mr. Kane?", his dad asked.

"Not sure, we will probably find out today, but I doubt he's coming", I said.

They nodded. A knock at the hotel door, Jesse went to answer it and in walked Vanessa and her husband Hector, their two sons Scott and Miles.

"Hi", I said.

"Hey, sorry if we're a little late, traffic and all", Vanessa said.

"It's ok, you're here now", I said.

Ava came over and hugged Vanessa.

"Hi grandma", she said.

"Well I'm gonna go change and we can go and walk around, hopefully Colby can meet up with us for lunch, he's been pretty busy", I said.

"If he can't make it, it's ok", Hector said.

I nodded and walked into my room. On the nightstand I found an envelope with my name on it. It was the tickets for NXT, a sticky note stuck to one ticket.

 _"If I don't get to you, I'll see you at the show. I love you Savi"_ -Seth.

I sighed and put them in my purse, along with the backstage passes. I got dressed and we headed out. I tried calling Colby and no answer, so I texted him.

 _"Hey Vanessa is here, maybe we could all meet for lunch?"_

I got a quick reply back.

 _"I'll try babe"_ -Seth

I put my phone away and once settled in the van.

"So where are we headed?", his dad asked.

 ** _Seth_ -**

I was at crossfit with Marek and Dean.

"Everything ok?", Marek asked.

"Yeah, just Savannah's birth mom finally got in and I'm just afraid she's gonna hurt Savi somehow. I don't trust her", I said.

"You shouldn't, neither you or Savi know this woman, just take it one day at a time", Dean said.

I nodded.

"I should go shower and change, gotta meet Savi and our families for lunch", I said.

Getting to the locker rooms, I grabbed my pack and drove to the hotel room. Getting inside, it was quiet, baby toys on the floor. I told myself after my shower to clean them up, a knock at the door. I opened it and Zahra walked in.

"What the..."

"I miss you Colby, I miss us, why haven't you called me or texted me?", she asked.

"I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself but I am married Zahra, it was a mistake, those texts I sent you, the phone calls, I shouldn't have been so friendly with you and I'm sorry if you took that as something more..."

"You know why you can't seem to stay away from me because you're bored with your wife, she doesn't make you happy anymore", she said.

"You're wrong, I love her and I will never stop loving her", I said.

She rushed me and connected our lips, I tried to pull away but I couldn't, I found myself kissing her back. I pinned her against the wall.

"You want me", she whispered.

I walked her back to my bedroom, stepping on one of Lucas's toys, that knocked me back.

"Get out", I said my eyes on the toy.

"But.."

"Get out", I yelled.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her out, I shut the door in her face and locked it. I leaned my forehead against it and took a deep breath. What was I going to do? I couldn't believe it. My phone started ringing, Savi's name on the screen.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hi babe, we are gonna go get lunch soon, want to meet us?", she asked.

I shed a few tears, if Savi finds out about what was about to happen, I would lose her.

"Colby, you still there?", she asked after I didn't answer.

"Yeah baby, I'll meet you just text me where", I said.

"Are you ok, you sound weird", she said.

"Just getting out of the shower", I said.

"Ok, I'll text you where we decide to go", she said.

"Ok", I said.

"Love you", she said.

"I love you too, always", I said.


	4. Chapter 4-Secrets

**_Seth_** -

I got dressed and got the text from Savi. I texted her that I would be there soon. I heard my phone ding and I looked down at it, Zahra had texted me. I didn't open it, I sighed and walked out of my hotel room.

I still couldn't believe what I almost did, I was married, I cheated on my wife. I parked and took a deep breath before walking in, Savi saw me and smiled.

"Hey baby", I said leaning down and kissing her.

I hugged Vanessa and Hector, I high fived Scott and Miles. Going over to my mom, I hugged her and then my dad. I patted my brother's shoulder.

"Hi daddy", Ava said.

"Hi my princess", I kissed the top of her head.

I tickled Lucas and he laughed. Henry was asleep in his car seat.

"How was your day?", my mom asked.

"Hectic, I should have just called in sick", I said.

"You should have, how many opportunities are you gonna have like this. Your family here with you for a whole week and you spent it doing interviews all damn day", my dad said.

I sighed, I knew that was coming. Savi reached over and rubbed my thigh, I squeezed her hand.

"So are you ready for Sunday?", Vanessa asked, seeing the need for a change of topic.

"Yeah, excited to take on Randy", I said.

Vanessa nodded.

"Thank you again for inviting us", Vanessa said.

"Anytime, I know how much this means to my girl", I said.

"Almost a year for you two, any plans for your first anniversary?", my mom asked excited.

I smiled at Savi.

"Yeah, we were thinking Paris for a week", I said.

"Sounds romantic", my brother said.

"You mean you are actually taking time off", my dad said with a hint of sarcasm.

I took a sip of my wine, ignoring his comment.

"So I'm excited for Roman, he's main eventing and he could be our next champion", Savi said.

I smiled.

"Me too, I'm proud of him, he's worked hard for this even after he was injured, he deserves it", I said.

"So are you two planning on more kids once Henry's old enough to walk?", Hector asked.

"Well we haven't really talked about that yet", Savi said.

"I'd love more kids but I think we should wait till Henry's in school, I would like to enjoy my wife a little", I said.

"True, take time for yourselves, kids are amazing but your first year of marriage, Savi was pregnant and you hardly had time for a real honeymoon", Vanessa said.

"Well we did have a real honeymoon, I heard no complaints", Savi said blushing.

I smirked.

"Absolutely none", I said.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, the lump that wanted to tell her what happened and that it will never happen again. That I love her and that I will do whatever it takes to regain her trust. I squeezed her hand or maybe I didn't have to tell her, it didn't mean anything, it was just a kiss and it wasn't happening again.

"I um have to use the restroom, excuse me", I said standing.

I kissed the top of Savi's head.

 ** _Jesse_ -**

I watched Colby walk to the restroom, Henry was awake and I went to sit in Colby's seat to play with Henry. Colby's phone vibrated and I picked it up, opening his message. Zahra? I glanced at Savi who was laughing at a joke my dad was saying.

Zahra _:"I know you feel the same for me Colby, I felt you kiss me back"_

I licked my lips and opened the new message from her.

Zahra: _"We both know you can't stay away from me for long, your wife doesn't have to know, please text me back"_

"Is it his work? Are they looking for him, I know he needs to be at that NXT show tonight", Savi said.

"Oh um, yeah they said he doesn't have to go in now, to spend time with his family", I lied.

She smiled.

"Finally", she said.

"Yeah", I said.

She went back to listening to the conversation. I read more texts, pissing me off even more.

"I have to use the restroom, excuse me", I said.

I walked towards the bathrooms, Colby was coming out drying his hands. I pushed him back in.

"What's your problem Jesse?", he asked.

"Who the fuck is Zahra?", I asked.

He looked away.

"You're cheating on Savi with some random chick. You do remember that you're married right", I said my voice getting louder.

"I didn't cheat on my wife", he said.

"You kissed her Colby, that's cheating", I yelled.

He ran his hand through his hair and paced.

"It was a mistake, I know that, I love Savannah", he said.

"Then how come I don't believe you", I said about to walk out.

I stopped and turned to him.

"Spend the rest of the day with your family, if you don't then I'm telling Savi", I said.

Walking out, leaving him standing there.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I noticed Jesse come back from the bathroom, a pissed off look on his face. I was going to ask if he was ok but decided not too. Colby came back a few minutes later.

"Everything ok?", I asked.

"All good babe", he said.

I nodded.

"So Jesse said you're spending the rest of the day with us, is that true?", she asked.

I smiled at her.

"Yeah sweetheart, then we do the NXT show, you'll love it", he said.

"You're nervous aren't you?", I asked.

He looked at me and his thumb softly rubbed my cheek.

"Just don't want to let you down baby, remember, you're my everything", he said.

I smiled.

"You're so sweet to me", I said.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, his lips brushed mine softly. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days", I whispered.

"I know and I'm sorry my love, I promise to spend more time with you and our kids, more family trips", he said.

"Sounds good", I said.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered.

"Since you're in a good mood.."

He smirked.

"I applied for a waitress job at the diner on Coral Ave and I got it", I said.

He laughed.

"Babe, you don't have to go back to work, I've got us, why would you go back to being a waitress", he said rolling his eyes.

"It's all I know how to do, I don't have my high school diploma", I said.

"Fine, go back to waitressing, even if you don't have too", he said chuckling.

 ** _Seth_ -**

Savi was in our room changing Henry. I laid beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Why do I feel like you're mad at me?", I asked Savi while gently brushing Henry's hair with two of my fingers.

"Not mad, just a little disappointed", she said.

"Why?", I asked.

"I want to work Colby and you acted like working as a waitress was the worst thing for you, like you're embarassed of me or something", she said.

"I'm not embarassed, you were a waitress when we met and I fell in love with you as a waitress", I said.

"I just don't want to feel like I'm using you for your money because I'm not. I want to pull my weight around here too, I might not make as much as you but it's something", she said.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel like that", I said.

She nodded. I grabbed her hips and pulled her between my legs, my hands moved to her butt and I squeezed it. She giggled, her hands buried in my hair, I looked up at her.

"You know I love you right?", I said.

She smiled.

"I know and you know how much I love you, even if I'm the stupidest woman on the planet", she said.

"Hey, what's that about huh?", I said.

She looked away and I placed my index finger on her cheek and turned her to look at me.

"You're not stupid, you hear me", I said.

She nodded.

"Is this about you not graduating high school?", I asked.

"I just feel like..."

"Hey, I love you and you are not stupid, don't you ever think that", I said.

She nodded. I stood and leaned down to meet her lips.

"Time for the show", I said.

She smiled and nodded, I picked up Henry and we all left for the NXT show. Zahra was in the lobby with some of the other NXT Divas in training. I placed my arm around Savi's waist. My brother glared at me, no doubt he probably googled Zahra to make sure I stay away from her and that she stay away from me.


	5. Chapter 5-Perfect

**_Seth-_**

Everyone was enjoying the show. Hunter texted me that he wanted to see me in his office. I leaned over to whisper in Savi's ear.

"Boss wants to see me, I'll be right back", I said.

She nodded. I walked down the halls and found Hunter watching the monitors. He smiled at me and sent me a nod.

"Good show right", he said.

"Yeah my family's enjoying it", I said.

Zahra walked in, smirk on her face. Hunter placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me.

"Follow me", he said.

I nodded and did as he asked, Zahra followed as well, he closed the door to the room and told us to sit.

"So Zahra is in training and I want her to have the best training possible. Since the Bellas are leaving I figured why not team up Eva Marie with Zahra", he said.

"What does that have to do with me?", I asked.

"I want you to train her and Eva Marie", he said.

"Paul, I..."

"Of course discuss it with your wife, I would, the last thing I want is for her to find pictures on the internet and accuse me of cheating", he said chuckling.

"It's just..."

"Please Colby, there is no one I trust more to train our next big Divas. You can be apart of making their career", Paul said.

I sighed.

"Let me discuss it with my wife", I said.

"That's all I ask", Paul said.

I nodded, Stephanie came in and smiled.

"You're missing it babe", she said to him.

He headed for the door and they left, closing the door behind them. I stood to leave but Zahra stopped me.

"Why did you kiss me back Colby?", she asked.

"It was a weak moment", I said looking down at her.

"You find me attractive?", she asked.

I swallowed.

"We can make this work, even behind her back, hell we can say we're training..."

"Stop it, I won't do that", I said.

I passed her and she grabbed a hold of my arm. She pulled me towards her and pressed her lips to mine, I gently pushed her away.

"I can't train you, find someone else and stop calling me. I don't want to hear from you again", I said.

The door opened and Savi walked in.

"Hey Paul said..."

Her eyes went to Zahra and then back to me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean...", Savi started.

"No babe, this meeting is over", I said, placing my arm around Savi's waist and walking out with her.

Getting back to our seats, I looked over at Savi who had this worried look on her face. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Gorgeous, it was just a meeting, we can discuss it later", I said.

I got worried when she didn't respond. I reached over to take her hand and she moved it away, she brushed her hair back with it. I placed my hand on her thigh and squeezed it. After the show I took Henry's car seat and set it on the table, all the women wanted a look at him.

"He is so cute Savi", JoJo said.

Savi smiled, Zahra took a look next and smiled.

"He's adorable", she said, coming to stand in front of Savi.

Ava hugged my leg. My mom held Lucas.

"You don't remember me, do you? I was at the restaurant when you two were out on your date", she said.

"Oh right, with Charlotte, yeah um Zahra right", Savi said.

Zahra nodded.

"Did Colby tell you yet? About Paul asking him to train me and Eva Marie? See, they want us to be the next top Divas", she said.

I wanted her to shut up.

"No, he hasn't yet but I'm sure we will be talking about that soon", Savi said.

"Hopefully you say yes Colby, this is a big deal for you", She said.

"I doubt I'm gonna do it", I said.

"That's too bad, I was really hoping to learn from the best", Zahra said.

"Excuse me", Savi said.

She went over to Henry and checked on him. The girls were asking her questions and telling her how adorable he was.

"She suspects", Zahra said.

"Stay away from me and stay away from my wife", I said walking away from her.

Stephanie came over to see Henry, she held him.

"He is so cute and I saw Lucas, he's getting so big, time goes by so fast when their little", she said.

"Yes it does", Savi said.

"Steph, I'm glad you're here, Paul asked if I would train Eva and Zahra but I can't, I won't", I said.

Stephanie nodded.

"I told Paul you would say no, especially being married. I wouldn't want my husband in that kind of situation", she said.

"I hope you can find someone", I said.

She nodded.

"We had a few others in mind, it's just Zahra and Eva asked for you personally", she said.

"Wonder why they would do that", Savi mumbled.

Stephanie didn't hear her. I tried to take her hand again but she moved away from me.

"Well I should go tell Paul you aren't doing it, here's your little guy", she said handing him to me.

She waved and walked away, I looked at Savi.

"Look at me", I said.

Savi did.

"I love you and nothing is going on. I was going to tell Paul no but he would stop me every time, then he said to discuss it with you. I told him I would and I was planning too, privately in a room with you. Even it we discussed it I was going to call him and say no", I said.

"I know", she said.

"What's bothering you?", I asked.

"These women you work with are beautiful and skinny and talented, how can I..."

"Hey", I stopped her.

She looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her.

"You're beautiful. You just had a baby, and as for talented..."

"Setting food down on a table and then cleaning it up isn't a talent Colby", she said.

"I wasn't going to say that, I was gonna say how talented you are in the bedroom", I smirked.

She slapped my arm and I laughed.

"All kidding aside, baby you are a wonderful person, you are kind and forgiving. You are a great mom and wife, you're beautiful, all of those things made me fall in love with you. I'm the luckiest man alive", I said.

She placed her hands on my hips.

"Your talent, is cooking, you are a damn good cook", I said.

"I love you", she said.

I smiled.

"I love you too", I replied.

"Even if I don't look like that?", she asked pointing to Eva Marie.

"I don't want you to look like that, ever, you are perfect the way you are", I said.

She smiled. I leaned down to kiss her, careful not to drop Henry.

"Now let's get your perfect ass home, so I can show you how beautiful you are", I whispered.

"Colby", she said playfully slapping my side.

I laughed. Behind Savi I could see Zahra, she was watching us. I rolled my eyes and took Savi's hand. I set Henry in his car seat and buckled him in, he was about to start whining.

"Hold on buddy, we're going home ok", I said.

He stopped moving. Getting to the hotel, Savi was holding a sleeping Lucas and my brother held Ava.

"Hey mom", I said.

"Yes?", she asked.

"Would you mind watching the kids tonight?", I asked.

"I'd love too", she said.

"Thanks"

My mom went over to Savi and took Lucas, my dad took Henry.

"What's going on?", Savi asked.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I told you, I'm going to fuck this perfect ass hard. I can't do that with the kids around", I smirked.

"Colby..."

"Just enjoy", I whispered.

Getting to the elevator, I gently pushed her up against the wall, she moaned into the kiss. I lifted her dress a little, my hand pulling down her panties. I picked them up off the floor and sniffed them.

"Fuck you smell so damn good", I groaned.

She giggled.

"You're such a weirdo", she said.

I placed them in my pocket, the elevator dinged and I took her hand, rushing out of the elevator. Getting to our room, I fumbled with the key card.

"Babe, breath", Savi said.

She placed her hand ontop of mine and helped me steady my hand. Finally getting the door open, I pulled her inside and lifted her dress. I unbuckled my belt and let my jeans fall down to my ankles. Pulling down my briefs enough, I lifted her, her legs helped to hold her up and against me. I pushed into her and she arched her back.

"Fuck, how I missed being inside you", I groaned.

She rolled her hips.

"Keep doing that, just like that", I pleaded.

I walked us over to the couch, almost tripping since my pants were down to my ankles, she giggled and I pinned her down on it. I thrusted in and out of her fast and rough, out of control.

"Wanna laugh at me now", I growled.

She moaned, she was trying to get her hands loose but I had them pinned above her head.

"Fuck Colby. That feels, it feels so good", she moaned.

I grabbed her right leg and lifted it to rest on my shoulder. She tried again to get her hands loose but failed. Her back arched.

"You're perfect and beautiful, do you hear me?", I groaned.

She didn't answer, she was biting her lip. I slammed into her hard, she cried out.

"I said do you hear me?", I repeated.

"Yes, just don't stop. Please don't stop", she moaned.

"Not planning to baby", I panted.


	6. Chapter 6-Only You

**_Seth-_**

I woke a few minutes later on the couch beside Savi, she was cuddled up to my side. We had finished removing all of our clothes, I rubbed her bare back. She moaned. Bringing back memories of our first time together, the first time we made love was on her couch. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?", she asked waking up.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?", I asked.

"My house, on my couch", she giggled.

"We are back where we started, on a couch", I said.

We both laughed. I brushed her hair out of her face.

"You make me happy, you're my sunshine", I whispered.

"Lucas loves that song", she said.

I smiled.

"All three of our kids do, I sing it to Henry and he smiles", I said.

She kissed my chest and moved up my neck and to my cheek, she straddled me.

"I love moments like this with you, because only I get these moments", she whispered.

"Only you", I said.

I kissed her, gently moving her off of me.

"Get on your hands and knees for me babe", I whispered.

Her body trembled, once she did so on the floor, I held onto her hips. I guided myself into her, she moaned. My finger tip gently made its way down her back, she gasped. She wiggled against me, I gripped her hips and my eyes rolled back.

"Fuck", I growled.

I opened my eyes and ran my fingers through her hair, grabbing a hand full. I started thrusting in and out of her slowly.

"That's my girl", I whispered.

 ** _Dean_ -**

I had a meet and greet tonight, Carly didn't feel like going to Hall of Fame and Colby and Savannah were going to NXT. Roman and Lizzy went to Hall of Fame, he sent me a few photos of the event.

"I'm here", I said walking into the room.

Carly smiled and Tia was wide awake.

"My girls", I said.

"I'm trying to put her down for the night, I think she was waiting for her daddy", Carly said.

"Is that right princess, waiting for me", I said taking her.

"Hopefully you can get her to sleep", she said.

"I'm the baby whisperer, she'll be knocked out in a minute", I said.

Carly giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Ok baby whisperer, do your thing", she said.

I sat down with Tia in my arms, she smiled and watched me.

"Alright kiddo, we have a long day tomorrow and so daddy needs you to sleep", I said.

I placed the bottle to her lips and she took it, her eyes rolling shut.

"I don't know what mommy is complaining about", I said.

"I heard that", Carly said.

I chuckled.

 ** _Roman_ -**

We slowly walked back to the hotel room, Lizzy leaned against me.

"That was so exhausting, I need a good few hours of sleep", she mumbled.

"Yeah me too, it's a good thing my parents are watching Bentley huh", I said.

She nodded.

"Almost to the room babe", I said, holding her up.

The elevator doors dinged open. I chuckled and lifted Lizzy into my arms, she rested her head against my shoulder.

"You're so good to me", she whispered.

"Because you're good to me", I said.

I managed to get our door open with one hand. I laid her in our bed and unzipped her dress, removing it. I grabbed her sleep shirt and shorts, helping her put them on.

"No loving tonight?", she asked, her hand on my cheek.

"You're tired, tomorrow night though, you're all mine", I said.

"I'll be sleeping with the champ tomorrow", she said.

"Damn right babygirl, I'll hold the belt over my head while I'm fucking you", I said.

She giggled.

"Sounds like a plan", she said before falling asleep.

I kissed her forehead.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I woke up in bed, Colby beside me, his arm round my waist. After round two on the floor, Colby picked me up and carried me to bed, where round three followed and then sleep, sweet sleep. I tried to move but my body was sore all over, I frowned at the pain. I looked at the clock, Colby had to be up.

"Baby", I whispered and gently pushed him.

He groaned.

"Babe you're gonna be late", I whispered.

He lifted his head and looked at his phone.

"Shit", he said.

He stood and went over to his suitcase, I watched him run around naked, looking for what he needed. I grabbed one of his shirts and put it on.

"I'll get your stuff ready, you get in the shower", I said stopping him.

"Thank you baby", he said.

He pecked my lips and walked into the bathroom, he popped back out and pulled me towards him.

"Thank you, for last night", he whispered.

He left a long and passionate kiss on my lips.

"Anytime", I whispered out of breath.

He bit his lip and smacked my butt hard. He walked back into the shower, I got his clothes ready for him and his gear. I got my clothes ready and then went to get the kids clothes ready. Walking back into my room, Colby had a towel around his waist, his hair wet.

"Nervous?", I asked.

"A little, this is my first WrestleMania without the guys, I don't want to fuck it up", he said.

"You won't, you'll do great and the kids and I will be there cheering you on", she said.

He smiled.

"That's what makes this moment even better, I'll have you", he said.

He pulled me into him and kissed me.

"Not that I'm complaining but you've been so much more affectionate than usual", I said.

"I guess I'm trying to make up for this week. I should have been spending more time with you and the kids but I completely ignored you and I guess this is me letting you know that no one makes me feel the way you do, those moments are yours baby", he said.

I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, now get dressed", I said.

He smiled and nodded. I got into the shower while he finished getting ready. When I finished he was brushing his hair back and into a bun.

"Damn, you look good wet", I heard him say.

I opened my towel, showing him his hand print on my hip.

"Oh shit, does it hurt?", he asked.

"No", I said.

"I'm sorry", he said his finger running over it.

"Don't be, you didn't do it on purpose", I said.

"Well I gotta go, Dean and Roman are meeting me downstairs", he said.

I nodded, he kissed me.

"Good luck babe", I said.

"See you backstage tonight", he said.

I had texted his mom to bring the kids over so I could get them ready. I changed and dried my hair, hearing someone knock on the door. I went and opened it.

"Can I help you?", I asked.

The woman from last night stood there.

"I think there is something you should know", she said.

"About? Did something happen to Colby and the guys?", I asked worried.

"No, but something did happen between Colby and I", she said.

I felt my heart drop.

"Can I come in?", she asked.

"No, if I let you in I might just kill you", I said.

"He and I, we kissed, we almost slept together yesterday but then you called and he well he had to go", she said.

"You sound disappointed", I said.

"I was but I mean it's only a matter of time before he comes back to me. I mean we spent every day this week together, we went bowling and sight seeing, out to dinner. I think he liked being seen out with me", she said.

"But yet he didn't go home with you, he came home to me and our kids, he slept in my bed and made love to me, he tells me he loves me, I have the ring, he calls me his wife.", I said.

"Is that why he hides you? He's embarassed to be around you, you are nothing, I mean look at you", she said.

"Get out of my face and stay away from my family", I said slamming the door in her face.

I slid down the door and cried. I heard voices outside and knew our families were behind the door, I stood and went to my room. They had a key card so they could get in and out. I few minutes later I heard his mom enter the room, I turned to look away from her.

"Hi sweetheart, Vanessa is getting Lucas ready, I came for..."

She stopped and turned me to face her, she cupped my face in her hands.

"What happened?", she asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just worried about Colby", I said.

"Why do I feel like that is only part of the truth", she said.

I shook my head no. Jesse walked in.

"She told you, didn't she? I saw her in the hall", he said.

I wiped my face.

"What? Who?", his mom asked.

"Jesse don't..."

"Colby is cheating on Savi, the girl in the hall by the elevators, with her", he said angry.

His mom looked at me and then hugged me.

"I'm not going to that show, I can't even look at him", Jesse said angry.

I pulled away from his mom and wiped my cheeks again.

"No, we are going and we are going to support him. I can't get angry at him without hearing his side to this", I said.

Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I know that you are probably thinking I'm stupid for sticking by him but I love him and I have never loved anyone like this before, he's the second guy I've been with and I just..."

His mom stopped me.

"Ok, we will go", she said.

She looked at him. He sighed.

"Fine I'll go, I hope Orton kicks the crap out of him", he said.

He left the room and his mom looked at me.

"He loves you, you made him a better person", she said.

She held me a little longer.


	7. Chapter 7-I'm Sorry

**_Seth_ -**

I was backstage with Roman and Dean.

"Man, this is crazy, our first Wrestlemania as individuals", I said.

"Tell me about it, I think Ro is the most nervous", Dean said chuckling.

"Just don't want to fuck this up", he said.

"You won't man, you are ready for this", I said.

He nodded. Dean was up first, we watched on the monitors backstage. Then we watched him being thrown out of the ring and onto a ladder, his landing was horrible to watch.

"Shit", I said.

"Gotta call Lizzy", Roman said.

I heard him telling her that someone should be with them soon to take Carly and Tia to Jon. He went up to a security and let him know, this guy nodded and left.

"Carly's freaking out, fuck I hope Jon's ok", Roman said.

"I'm sure he is. He's been through worse", I said.

Roman placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're up soon, do your thing kid", he said.

I nodded. He left my side so I can have a moment alone. My thoughts went to last night with Savi, I smiled. A guy with a headset poked his head into the room.

"You're up Mr. Rollins", he said.

I nodded and got ready, J&J security by my side. My music hit and we walked out. Getting closer to the ring, I saw Zahra with some of the NXT crew. I focused on Savi who was with my brother and Ava. She must have left Lucas and Henry upstairs with my parents. I sent them a smile. Ava waved at me.

 ** _Vanessa_ -**

I looked at Nina.

"What's going on?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"I know something is going on, Savi looked sad and she was quiet, too quiet", I said.

Nina looked down at Henry.

"I'm not quiet sure yet, just rumors so far", she said.

I turned to face her in my seat.

"What kind of rumors?", I asked.

"My son cheating on Savannah", she said.

"Is he?", I asked, hoping she would deny it.

"I don't know, a woman showed up to the room before we did and told Savi, but she wants to ask him before she makes any kind of decision", she said.

"The only desicion here, is if he did cheat on her, I'm gonna get her the best divorce lawyer I can find. I might have only just met her but I will be damned if I let him hurt her that way", I said.

She looked at me.

"I won't argue with that", she said.

I heard music play, it was over. The other man had beaten Colby.

 ** _Savi_** -

I took Ava's hand and we followed the security guard to the back. We waited for Colby with Jesse, Carly and Dean, they had stitched the back of his head where he hit hard. Ava was on his lap. Colby walked in.

"Well if it isn't the loser", Dean said.

Seth chuckled and shook his head.

"You lost too asshole", he said.

Ava went to Seth and hugged him.

"You did so good daddy, I'm sorry you lost", she said.

"Thank you princess, I'll get him next time huh", he said.

She nodded and he kissd the side of her head. He came over to me and kissed my forehead. He smiled at me.

"Jesse you liked the show?", he asked.

"Yeah, especially the part where you get your ass beat", he said before walking out.

"Woah, where did that come from?", Dean asked.

I shrugged, Carly sent me a look.

"Hey kiddo, want a look around before uncle Joe's match?", he asked Ava.

She nodded and he took my hand, I yanked it out of his and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Savi?"

"I hope you feel better Jon", I said to to him.

Dean nodded and looked at Colby. He followed me out.

"Hey, Savannah", he called.

I stopped and looked at Colby.

"What's wrong, why are you mad at me?", he asked.

I looked down at Ava, who looked confused.

"Not in front of Ava", I said walking away.

"Savannah, stop", he said louder, a couple of crew workers watched us.

Reaching an empty hall, he grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards it. He smiled at Ava, AJ decided to pass and he stopped her.

"Hey AJ, mind taking Ava for a bit, I need to speak to my wife", he said.

She looked between us and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I find out you put one finger on her Rollins, I and my fellow Divas will kick your ass", she said to him.

"What? I wouldn't hit my wife", he said.

"You better not", she said.

She took Ava's hand and looked at me.

"If he hurts you, tell me and I'll hurt him", she said.

I smiled at her and she walked off with Ava. He turned to look at me.

"What's up babe?", he asked.

He stood in front of me, hands on the wall keeping me there.

"I lost but I'm still high from our night together. I thought you would be too but I don't understand what happened between then and now", he said.

"Zahra", I said.

He looked down at me.

"She came to see me after you left, she said you...", I stopped.

I looked at him.

"Please tell me she was lying", I heard my voice break.

"She kissed me", he said.

I was going to walk away but he pinned me to the wall.

"I have to finish", he said.

"I don't want to hear it", I said.

"You have to, if we are going to get past this, I need to tell you", he said.

He rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you and I didn't mean for it. She kissed me and I kissed back, we were on our way to our bedroom when I stepped on one of Lucas's toys, that pulled me back to reality and I kicked her out, then you called and fuck I'm sorry, baby I'm sorry", he cried.

"You said those moments were mine and mine alone..."

"They still are Savi", he said.

"Why, why would you..."

"We hadn't been together for a while, I guess I was just horny", he said.

"That's your excuse, if I gave you that same excuse would you take me back?", I asked.

He looked terrified.

"Yes", he said.

"You're lying, you're only saying that because you want me to forgive you but I don't know if I can", I said.

"You can, please don't do this, I'm sorry Savannah, I'm sorry please", he said holding me close.

"I can't trust you", I whispered.

"You can baby, I'll do whatever it takes to work this out", he said.

"Will you get time off, maybe talk to someone, fix us", I said.

"We can do that, I'll ask Paul and Stephanie tomorrow, better yet I'll ask right now, whatever you want to do", he said.

She nodded.

"Stay away from Zahra", she said.

"Done. I told her to stay away from me and you, if she doesn't listen I'll have Stephanie talk to her", he said.

I nodded, he smiled down at me.

"I love you Savannah", he said.

"Love you too"

He left a small kiss on my lips.

"Let's go find Ava. Roman should be up anytime now and I need to find Paul to tell him I won't be at work this week and the next", he said.

"I get you for two weeks?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Hell if he's in a good mood maybe I can get three", he said.

I giggled. We found Paige doing Ava's hair, Nikki was taking selfies with her and her belt.

"Ok miss Ava, we have to go and get ready for uncle Roman's match", I said.

She nodded and I took her hand, I kissed Colby and he smiled. He grabbed a hold of my elbow and pulled me back to him, he reconnected our lips again. I heard aws from the girls.

"Get my girls back to their seats safely", he said to the security.

"Yes sir"

 ** _Seth_ -**

Someone shoved me hard. I turned to see AJ, Paige stood beside her along with Nikki and Brie.

"We heard about you and Zahra. I swear Lopez, if I didn't see how in love your wife looked, I would have kicked your ass", AJ said.

"Whatever she said wasn't true, I swear", I said.

"Better not be true", AJ said walking past me, bumping her shoulder into me.

Paige and the Bellas did the same thing. I sighed and went to find Paul and Stephanie, getting a few weeks off to spend with my family is what I and they needed. Finding them in a room with Vince.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's ok Seth, come on in, we were just talking about you", Vince said.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Paul didn't look too happy and neither did Stephanie.

"Yes sir", I said.

"Now I know you're friends with Roman Reigns, but the crowd just doesn't want to accept him, I'm afraid if he wins the crowd will..."

"I get it sir", I said.

"Good, ready to cash in your briefcase?", he asked.

I looked at Paul and Stephanie.

"But, can you do that, can you just change things last second?", I asked.

"Yes. I can", Vince said.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to de..."

"I won't take no for an answer, you are the only one who can do this, get ready to cash in", he said stern.

"Get ready Seth", Paul said.

I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8-Champ

**_Seth_ -**

I was waiting for my music to hit. Roman didn't know I was doing this, my wife didn't know I was doing this. She was going to be so mad at me, on top of the anger that was already there. Hunter came over to me.

"Hey, I know Roman and you are friends but, Vince is convinced this will help Roman", he said.

"But it won't help me, I promised my wife I would get vacation time..."

"Does this have to do with the rumors of you and Zahra?", he asked.

I swallowed and nodded.

"I'm sorry but you are the only one who can do this, no one else can interrupt that match", he said.

"I know", I said.

"I'm sure your wife will understand", he said.

"I hope so, Roman though, might not and neither will Dean", I said.

"Again, I'm sorry", he said.

My music hit and I held on tight to my briefcase, I ran out and jumped into the ring.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I watched from upstairs, I knew that once he held that belt there would be no more vacation. I smiled every time someone looked at me excited. Ava was over the moon. The ref counted and Seth had won.

"He won", his dad cheered.

I smiled at him. Jesse rolled his eyes and his mom looked at me sadly.

"We should go meet him backstage", I said.

We all headed that way, I couldn't get Roman's face out of my head, his expression. Lizzy didn't stop saying she was going to kill Colby. We got backstage and I was looking everywhere for Colby. Vanessa held Henry and her husband held Lucas. I finally saw him with Hunter, he looked so happy with that belt. I bit my lip, I wasn't going to take this moment from him. My smile dropped when I saw Zahra go over to him and kiss him. His dad rushed over to him and pulled him away from her, Zahra went over to Jojo, who didn't look too happy with her. His dad said something to him and he looked over at me.

"Mommy", Ava tugged on my hand.

"Yeah babe?", I asked.

"Can I go hug daddy now?", she asked.

I nodded and let her hand go, she ran to him and he smiled, lifted her into his arms and held her tight, his eyes on me again. I stayed back, everyone went over to him and congratulated him. Colby's dad was pissed. I saw Roman and Lizzy, I went over to him.

"Hey", I said.

He smiled.

"Hey", Roman said.

"I'm so sorry, please tell me that was planned", I said.

He shook his head no.

"Turns out Vince didn't think I was ready, they told Seth last minute too. Hunter told me he didn't want to but Vince left him no choice", he said.

"He's lucky, I would have kicked his ass", Lizzy said.

We laughed, Seth came over and looked between us.

"Rome, if I could take it back..."

"I know man, congrats", he said.

They shook hands. They left us alone and he placed his hand on my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I pushed her away, my dad helped, I swear", he said.

"I know", I said.

"And I know I promised you a vacation but, Vince..."

"I know that too", I said.

"I won", he said smiling.

He held his belt out to me.

"Does this mean I have to start calling you champ?", I asked.

He laughed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Only in the bedroom", he whispered.

He was going to kiss me, I stopped him.

"Not after she touched you", I said.

"I'll go wash my lips then", he said.

"Scrub extra hard", I said.

He nodded and groaned.

"I want to kiss you", he said.

"Not till you wash those lips", I said.

He sighed and nodded. He set the belt down on the table and walked into the bathroom. I had the urge to cry, I just wanted to break down in tears and just cry. I walked towards the bathroom and watched as he scrubbed his lips and then wash his hands. He looked in the mirror and smiled at me. He frowned now.

"What's up babe?", he asked.

He turned to face me, drying his hands.

"Nothing", I said.

He looked down.

"I hurt you, don't shut down on me", he said.

"I'm fine, just so proud of you", I said.

He smiled and leaned in, stopping half way.

"Yes, you can kiss me", I said.

"Finally", he whispered.

He cupped my face and pulled me in, his lips pressed hard against mine.

 ** _Dean_ -**

I was sitting with Roman, Carly and Lizzy holding the kids.

"How can he just agree to take the title like that, he knew how much this meant to you", I shouted.

"Dean, he had no choice, Vince..."

"He could have said no", I shouted.

Roman sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's right you know", Lizzy said.

"Don't start babe, I understand where you two are coming from but also understand that it's his job, just like it's ours. If Vince told him to do it then he had no choice, I'm not mad at him", Roman said.

"Carly help me out here, explain to the man how Seth once again turned his back on us to please Vince", I said.

Carly shrugged.

"You, don't agree with me do you?", I asked.

"It's just, waitressing, if Ben told me I had to clean a table even though it belonged to Lizzy, I would clean it because he's my boss and I work for him", she said.

"I want to talk to Ben", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Dean, let it go", Roman said.

"No, I get it we aren't friends on tv, but outside of that we are", I said.

"Dean...", Carly said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him", I said.

Carly grabbed my arm and stopped me, she sighed.

"I wasn't going to say anything...", she started.

She sighed.

"Did you know Seth kissed some chick named Zahra?", she asked us.

I looked at Roman, Lizzy raised a brow.

"You knew?", Lizzy asked Roman.

"Ok, before either of you goes off on us, we knew about Zahra but not about a kiss, does Savi know?", Roman said.

Carly nodded.

"Fuck", I sat down.

"How do you know this Carly?", Lizzy asked.

"Vanessa told me, then a couple of the Divas were talking about it", she said.

"Divas like to talk", Roman said.

"But you didn't see Savi, she's shut down and different. I'm afraid of what could happen to her, she could fall into a depression", Carly said.

"Why didn't Savi say anything?", Lizzy asked.

"Maybe she's embarassed, I mean Seth cheated on Gaby with her and now he cheated on..."

"There's a difference, Savi didn't know he was engaged, this other chick knows he's married and has kids", Lizzy said.

 ** _Seth_ -**

We got to the hotel and made sure the kids were asleep, Savi sat on her side of the bed.

"Savannah..."

"Yeah", she said softly.

"I love you", I said.

Silence. I climbed into bed and laid on my back, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it.

"Love you too", she said.

"I have to fly to New York early, want to come, I'm sure my parents will watch the kids for us", I said.

"I want to visit Mr. Kane", she said.

I nodded.

"Ok, tell him I said hello", I said.

She nodded and laid down, giving her back to me. She let go of my hand, turning off the light, I watched her back.

"I'm gonna get you to trust me again, I promise and we will get that vacation", I said.

I took a deep breath and moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her, I kissed the back of her head.

"Talk to me", I whispered.

Silence.


	9. Chapter 9-Assistant

**_Seth_ -**

I got dressed and tied my hair into a bun. I grabbed the belt off of the dresser. I went over to Savi and kissed her forehead.

"I love you babe", I whispered.

I left her a note and checked on the kids. I walked towards the elevators and got on, it stopped three floors down. Zahra stood there once the doors opened. She smiled and walked in.

"Good morning", she said.

I didn't reply.

"How does it feel to wake up a champion?", she asked.

I rolled my eyes and remained silent.

"Colby, I had to tell her about us, she needs to know that you don't want her anymore", she said.

Silence.

"How can you stand to even touch her, she's let herself go and she's so plain..."

"Shut up, she just had a baby three months ago", I said angry.

She smiled, I gave her what she wanted, a reaction.

"Just leave me alone, stay away from me", I said.

"Why, do I tempt you? You want me Colby all you have to do is say so and I'm yours", she said.

I rubbed my eyes. I felt her hand on my shoulder, my body tensed and I glared at her, moving away.

"Leave me alone", I growled.

The doors opened and I walked out, I heard her heels click as she walked behind me. Seeing Paul, Stephanie, and Vince talking. They stopped and smiled at me.

"That belt looks good on you son", Vince said.

"Thank you sir", I said.

"Your wife isn't joining you?", Stephanie asked.

"Oh no, she's wiped out and since Henry is still small she doesn't want to leave him just yet", I said.

"Understandable, he is so adorable by the way and Lucas has the chubbiest cheeks", Stephanie said excited.

"Yeah, Savannah calls him her chunky monkey", I said chuckling.

She laughed.

"Oh Ms. Schreiber, glad you could join us", Vince said.

I looked at Zahra and then Paul and Stephanie. They looked just as confused.

"Colby she will be your assistant, whatever you need let her know and she will get it for you", Vince said.

"Dad, I don't think..."

He stopped Stephanie from talking, by the look on her face she had heard the rumors about Zahra.

"She mentioned he would need one and I agree, especially going to New York and then back to LA for Raw, then the interviews that follow", Vince said.

"But..."

He quieted Paul as well.

"You two should get going, see you back in LA later for the show", Vince said to me.

Zahra smiled at me.

"I'll just wait for you in the car, _boss_ ", she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck", I said.

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Dejavu", she said.

"Honey", Paul said.

"What?", I asked.

"It's starting all over again, you finding a new flavor. Hey at least this time you made it to the alter before you found a new conquest", she said.

"I'm not cheating", I said.

"That's the same thing you said to my sister before Savi popped up", she said.

"Stephanie, enough", Paul said.

"You believe me, don't you", I said to Paul.

He shrugged and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Ok, I know I messed up before but it's not gonna happen again. I love my wife and before you ask, no I'm not tempted, I can be around her and control myself", I said.

"I bet that's the same thing you said about Savi", Stephanie said.

"Stephanie", Paul said.

"I know what kind of man you are. You are the kind of man who is never satisfied, who gets bored the minute things aren't a challenge", she said.

Paul placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now that you have what you want, you're bored", she said.

"That's not true", I said.

"Ok enough, Colby get going", Paul said.

I walked out to the car and climbed in, they drove us to the airport to get the WWE jet to New York. Zahra watched me.

"Let me guess, your wife hasn't touched you has she, she's disgusted by you", she said.

"Would you shut up", I said loud.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

We got to San Diego and went to see Mr. Kane. He was skinnier and paler then the last time I saw him.

"Hi grandpa", Ava said, kissing his cheek.

"Hi my sweet pea", he said, sounding weak.

I lifted Lucas and he smiled down at Mr. Kane. I held Henry in my arms and let him see the baby for the first time.

"He's a looker, hi Henry", he said.

I handed the baby over to Nina, Colby's mom. She wanted to come down with me to help me with the kids. I took his hand.

"How are you?", I asked.

"Better then yesterday", he said with a smile.

I squeezed his hand.

"How did Colby do?", he asked.

"He lost his match but cashed in and won the belt", I said.

"I saw that coming", he said.

I laughed.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing", I lied.

"Savannah, you were always a bad liar, now tell me", he said.

I sighed.

"Colby cheated on me", I said softly.

He shook his head as best he could. Disappointment on his face.

"I'm sure everyone expects me to leave him but it was just a kiss, that he didn't pull away from", I said.

I wiped the tear that slipped.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to make the wrong decision", I said.

"Do you love him?", he asked.

"Yes, he's my first love and I thought we were happy but I guess he wasn't", I said.

"He didn't sleep with her?", he asked.

"He says he didn't and I believe him", I said.

"Then stick through it, make it work", he said.

I nodded.

"When you see him, tell him I want to speak to him, he and I need to have a chat", he said.

I nodded.

"Maybe he's just overwhelmed. It's your first year of marriage, the ups and downs come with it and add the boys to that, you two haven't had a chance to find your balance with each other. Usually a husband gets to enjoy his wife, alone, if you know what I mean and for you two well with kids finding time is hard", he said.

I nodded.

"I don't know if I can live without him, I'm afraid", I said.

He squeezed my hand as best he could.

 ** _Seth_ -**

After my interview, we were walking towards the front doors. I saw a group of people with cameras. I stopped, Zahra kept walking. If Savi sees me with her and those photos.

"Sir, you ok?", security asked.

"Oh um, yeah", I said.

I walked out and got into the suv. I texted Savi.

" ** _Hey baby, how's Mr. Kane?_** "- Colby.

" ** _Fine, still pretty bad but seems today is his good day_** "- Savi.

" ** _Tell him I said hello_** "- Colby.

" ** _He says hello back and that he wants to see you_** "- Savi.

" ** _After Raw, we can drive to his place_** "- Colby.

" ** _How was your interview?_** "-Savi.

" _ **Blah, I miss you**_ "- Colby.

" ** _Haha, miss you too, how long before you get back?_** "-Savi.

" ** _Not soon enough, also plan on asking Paul for that vacation time, they forced me to win this belt then the least they could do is give me a few days with my family_** "- Colby.

" ** _I turned down the waitressing job, they wanted me to start right away but I can't do that, Henry still needs me_** "-Savi.

" ** _I've told you before you don't need to work, I've got us_** "- Colby.

I sighed.

" ** _Getting on the jet, text you when I land_** "- Colby.

" ** _Ok, have a safe flight_** "-Savi.

I sighed and leaned back. Zahra sat beside me.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Colby"

Her hand on my thigh, I tensed.

"Wanna join the mile high club?", she asked.

Her hand moving closer to my junk. I brushed her hand away and moved seats.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

We were backstage at Raw. Ava was sitting with the Divas watching a match. Dean held onto Lucas and Stephanie was holding Henry.

"Ever thought about having more?", I asked her.

She smiled.

"Yeah I've thought about it but I don't know, with work and then my three girls, I would just be too busy and I won't do that to my baby", she said.

"True", I said.

"Driver called, Colby should be here soon", Paul said coming over.

I looked behind him and saw Gaby with Nick, she was holding her son. He kissed her and she smiled.

"They seem happy", I said.

Stephanie looked behind her and nodded.

"She is, happier then she was when she was with...", she stopped.

"Yeah", I said.

"You don't deserve to be treated that way Savi, if anyone says different they are wrong", she said.

"But I do, karma. He cheated on her with me and now..."

"You didn't know about her and when you did find out about her you let him go. You could have stopped him and told him to stay with you, you could have used Lucas but you didn't you let him go", Stephanie said.

"She's right"

I looked up to see Gaby had joined us.

"You don't deserve that, he's probably cheating right now", she said.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused.

Stephanie shook her head.

"She doesn't know? You didn't tell her?", Gaby asked Stephanie and Paul.

I stood.

"Tell her what?", Dean asked.

Stephanie handed me Henry.

"My dad assigned Zahra to be his personal assistant", Gaby said.


	10. Chapter 10-Separation

_**Savannah-**_

"He didn't want her too, but my dad forced him. He's a hard man to say no too", Stephanie said.

"I have to go", I said softly.

I looked over to the Divas.

"Ava, come on, we have to go", I said.

She was going to whine.

"Now Ava", I said raising my voice.

She came over to me and Dean was right behind me with Lucas.

"Savi...", Paul tried to stop me.

"I can't be here now", I said.

I followed Dean to the locker room, Carly stopped pacing and Lizzy stood.

"What's wrong?", Lizzy asked.

"Nothing", I said shaking my head.

I grabbed the diaper bag and Ava was putting on her sweater.

"You're a bad liar Savi", Carly said.

Roman walked in and looked at all of us.

"What?", he asked.

I placed Henry in his car seat, I took Lucas from Dean.

"Come on Ava", I said.

We walked out.

"Wait, what's going on?", Roman asked stopping me.

"Seth went to New York with Zahra, Vince made her his personal assistant", I heard Dean say.

"Mommy, where's daddy? You said he would be here soon", Ava said.

I felt the room spinning, my heart was beating fast, and I just felt like collapsing and hoping this was all a dream. It was all a bad dream. I felt someone take the car seat and Lucas out of my arms.

 _ **Seth-**_

I walked in and Zahra tried to take my arm, I moved away.

"Go fetch me some water or something", I said.

Hell she wanted to be my personal assistant, then I'll treat her like one. She raised a brow.

"Go", I said loud.

She took off. I saw Paul coming down the hall.

"Colby, it's Savannah", he said.

I ran down the hall and found the locker room. I walked in and Carly was pressing a towel to Savi's head. Before I could even get close Lizzy stopped me.

"You're a lying sack of shit, look what you did", she yelled.

I opened my mouth to say something.

"I trusted you with my best friend, even after we found out you were engaged, we all forgave you and you still managed to fuck this up", she yelled.

"Liz", Roman said calmly.

The locker room door opened and Zahra walked in.

"Fucking fantastic", Lizzy said.

Roman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I got you your water", Zahra said.

"Now's not the time, go", Paul said.

Zahra looked behind me and saw Savi. Before anyone could say or do anything, Lizzy was on Zahra quick, she slapped her and then pushed her against the wall. She punched her once but before she could do it again, Roman pulled her off of her.

"Calm down babe", Roman growled.

"Get out", Paul yelled at Zahra.

She fixed her hair and then wiped her bloody lip. She walked out of the locker room. Roman let Lizzy go.

"You leave too, you aren't wanted here", Lizzy said to me.

"I'm not leaving my wife", I said.

"Sorry, Colby but you have too, you gotta get in the ring with Brock now", Paul said.

"I love you", I whispered to Savi.

I sighed. I followed Paul out and got ready.

"Heard about your wife, she ok?", Joey asked.

"Yeah", I said.

 _ **Savannah-**_

I woke up in my hotel room, I took a deep breath before sitting up. The last thing I remember was leaving Raw. I looked around the room.

"The kids?"

I jumped out of bed and opened the door, getting to the living room I stopped. Colby stood.

"Where are the kids?", I asked.

"My parents", he said softly.

I looked at the front door.

"We need to talk Savi", he said.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Vince didn't give me a choice, I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to think I was cheating", he said.

"Keeping it from me is what's making me think you cheated", I said angry.

"But I didn't", he said.

"How can I believe you, you spent all week with her, you chose her over your family", I yelled.

I shook my head.

"Maybe we got into this marriage too soon, it's obvious you weren't ready", I said.

"What are you saying?", he asked.

"Let's just go our separate ways, you can't commit and I should have known that since you cheated on Gaby with me, you don't want to be married", I said.

"Savannah, I love you", he said.

"I bet that's the same thing you told Gaby when she found out about me...", he interrupted me.

"No, the only reason I stayed with her was because you told me too, I did what you wanted", he yelled.

He came up to me and held me.

"Don't give up on me, on us, if you want to see a therapist or something I'll do it if it means keeping you", he said.

"Colby..."

"Don't leave me, I'll put my foot down with Vince and Paul. I'll tell them to keep Zahra away from me, just, give me another chance babe, please", he said.

I took a deep breath and hoped I didn't regret this.

"Fine", I said.

He cupped my face and kissed me.

"We can make this work", he said.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to hang out with your friends, why keep it from me?", I asked.

"I didn't want you to think I didn't want to spend time with you, then with the kids it's just all overwhelming and I needed a break", he said.

"So our kids are in the way of hanging out with your friends?", I asked.

"Yes"

He looked at me.

"I mean no", he corrected himself.

"I'm sorry if our kids are in the way...", he cut me off.

"No stop it, I love them you know how much I love them", he said.

"Why didn't you want to take me?", I asked.

"I didn't think you would want to go bowling", he said.

"We've gone bowling with Joe and Lizzy", I said.

He sighed.

"Are you embarassed to be seen with me? I mean, I don't look like those women you work with and I definitely don't look like Zahra..."

"And I'm glad you don't, babe most of those women care more about their looks and I love that you care more about our kids and me, you always put us first", he said.

"Do I get in your way?", I asked.

He shook his head.

"No baby, you'll never get in my way, ever", he said.

"Then why does it feel like I am?", I asked.

"Savi..."

"Maybe a few days away from each other will do us some good, maybe", I sighed.

"I'm not giving you a divorce, over my dead body", he said.

"Not a divorce", I shook my head.

"Then what, a separation?", he asked.

I looked down at our hands.

"No", he said quickly.

"Colby, I need this", I said.

He sighed.

"How long?", he asked.

"Give me a week", I said.

"That's too long", he said.

"Please", I said.

He squeezed my hands.

"Fine, a week is all you get, no more", he said.

I nodded.


	11. Chapter 11-Black & Brave

_**Savannah-**_

Colby was fast asleep on the couch. I packed my bags and grabbed my sweater. I walked out of the hotel room as quietly as possible. I had texted Jesse to have the kids ready for me to leave without anyone noticing. I got to the room and he helped me take the kids to the car.

"Thanks Jesse", I said.

"Promise not to keep them from us?", he asked.

I looked at him.

"I would never do that, that would break your parents hearts", I said.

He nodded, he kissed each of the kids. Mr. Kane had sent a driver for us so I wouldn't have to drive. I waved bye to him and we drove off. Ava was waking up.

"Mommy?", she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's ok baby, go back to sleep", I whispered.

"Where's daddy?", she asked.

I stayed quiet, I couldn't answer that, I couldn't lie to her.

 _ **Seth-**_

The couch was uncomfortable, I stretched and yawned. I looked towards the bedroom, this was all my fault, I did this. I love Savannah with everything in me, but she was right about one thing, we got into this too fast, one minute we were dating, the next thing I know I was a dad, then I was married with another baby on the way, but one thing I was sure of was that I loved my family, my kids mean the world to me. Almost losing them made me realize how stupid and selfish I was being. I stood and knocked on the bedroom door, no answer, I sighed.

"Savi?", I called.

Silence. I reached for the door handle and turned it, opening the door. The bed was made and her suitcase was gone, I ran out of our room and towards the kids rooms, their bags were gone too. I grabbed my pants and put them on quick, I grabbed my phone and dialed Savi's number, straight to voicemail. I growled. I got to my parents room and banged on the door, it opened wide and I rushed in.

"Where is she? Where are my kids?", I asked.

My dad raised a brow and closed the door, my mom and brother in the kitchen, they didn't move or even look at me.

"Good morning to you too", my dad said passing me.

"Where's my family?", I asked.

"They left, people tend to do that when you hurt them", my dad said.

"She just up and left, she took my kids?", I asked angry.

"Yes and before you say that's kidnapping it's not, they are safe with their mother", my mom said.

I moved closer towards them.

"I know I messed up, but I do love Savannah, that kiss with Zahra meant nothing...", I was interrupted.

"So then why did you kiss her back?", my brother asked.

I swallowed, embarassed.

"Savi and I hadn't been together since before Henry was born and I guess I was...", I was interrupted again.

"So you are going to blame this on the fact that you hadn't been together for a few months, so this relationship is based on sex?", my dad asked angry.

"No that isn't what I...", my mom interrupted me next.

"Colby", my mom said.

I looked at her.

"What happens if she holds out on you again, says she doesn't want to be with you till she can trust you again, months and months pass, does that mean you are going to go look for it somewhere else, if so then file for divorce now because she deserves better", my mom said angry.

My heart broke a little when my mom said that.

"I'm so disappointed in you", she said.

"I love her", I said, a tear slipped.

I let myself fall back on the couch.

"Everything just happened so fast, the kids, marriage, I don't know how to be a husband or a father, what do I do, help me please", I begged.

"You've done a pretty good job up until a couple of weeks ago", my dad said.

"How do I get my wife back?", I asked.

"Grovel, alot, kiss her feet, get on your knees and beg her to forgive you, go on that vacation you promised", he said.

"I'm planning too", I said.

"But for now, give her space, she needs time to think and breath", my mom said.

"I don't know if I can survive the week without her", I said.

"It'll be ok", my mom said.

 _ **Savannah-**_

We were staying at Mr. Kanes house for two days, Colby would call and I would hand the phone to Ava and put it on speaker, she would tell him about her day and he would ask about the boys and me. Ava missed him so much.

"You know you don't have to look for a place, you are more than welcome to stay here", Mr. Kane said.

"I can't do that, this is your house", I said.

"You and the kids make this house less lonely, my wife loves having them here", he said.

"I know but I think we just need our own place", I said.

"What does this mean for your marriage? Is it over or is this just a separation?", he asked.

I looked down at my feet and then over at Ava who was on the phone with Colby.

"I don't know. I love him I do know that, I just don't know if I can trust him again", I said.

He nodded.

"Talk to him", he said.

I shook my head.

"I'm not ready, I know that if I talk to him and he tells me he misses me and to come home, I'll do it, it's like he has this spell on me and I don't know how to shake it off", I said.

"That's not a spell, it's love", he said.

 _ **Seth-**_

"Ava, is mommy with you?", I asked.

"She's talking to grandpa Lucas", she said.

"Can I talk to her?", I asked hopeful.

I was sitting on the bench at The Black and Brave gym. I could see Marek talking to the group of guys and girls. I haven't spent much time at home, it was too quiet and lonely. I was either here or with my parents, I haven't talked to anyone since Monday.

"Mommy, daddy wants to talk to you", Ava said.

My heart started beating fast, please talk to me.

"Hello", Mr. Kane answered.

I sighed.

"Hello sir", I said.

"Savi had to step out for a bit, I could tell her you called", he said.

"Am I on speaker?", I asked.

"Yes"

I licked my lips and hoped she stood there and listened.

"Can you tell her that I miss her, I miss our kids, the house is so quiet without them. I love her with my whole heart, she's my soul mate and I knew that from the second I laid my eyes on her. I will earn her trust back even if it takes three life times", I said.

The line was quiet.

"Mr. Kane, can you ask her if I can come and see my kids, please", I said.

"Yes I want to see daddy, I miss him, please mommy, please", I could hear Ava beg Savi.

"Please Savannah, I need to see my babies", I said.

"She said yes", Mr. Kane said.

I sighed and smiled.

"I hope you know when I said babies that includes you my love", I said.

"She's gone", He said.

"I'll be there tomorrow", I said.

"We will be waiting", he said hanging up.

I placed my phone in my bag and picked it up, I wanted to get home and pack a few clothes for my flight tomorrow. Marek came over to me.

"What's up?", he asked.

"I'm gonna go see my family", I said.

"I thought you gave her space?", he asked.

"I want to see my kids", I said.

"Good for you, bring her home while you are at it", he said.

"I'm trying man", I said chuckling.

One of our students came over to us.

"There is someone looking for you Colby", he said.

He pointed towards the door and Zahra and Eva Marie stood there. I growled.

"Hey", Zahra said coming up to me.

She placed her hand on my shoulder and slide it down my arm. I moved away from her.

"What the fuck are you doing here, how did you find this place?", I asked angry.

"Marek told me", she said happily.

"That was before I knew what you were doing", he said over my shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything", she said.

"Look we just came here to get you to train us, please", Eva said.

I chuckled.

"I already said no, now leave, I have to be somewhere", I said.

I walked past them and Zahra tugged me back over to her, I pulled my arm away from her.

"Don't touch me, now stay away before I get a restraining order against you", I said angry and walked away from her and Eva.

 _ **Savannah-**_

I was with Lizzy and Carly looking at apartments, Ben offered to give me my job back at the diner. I signed Ava up for school and Lucas and Henry would be staying with Mr. Kane and his wife while I was at work.

"I like this one Savi, it has alot of room for you and the kids", Lizzy said.

I had spaced out, I shook my head and looked at her.

"What?", I asked.

"What's wrong?", Carly asked.

I shrugged.

"Colby should be here soon", I said.

They both looked at me and then at each other.

"I know ok, I'm stupid for even forgiving him, I'm stupid for even letting him come here, I'm only going to leave with him again, I can't help it, ok I love him", I said.

I heard my phone ding, I looked at it and it was a retweet, I rolled my eyes and put my phone away, again it dinged. Lizzy groaned and took it, she opened it and she gasped.

"What?", I asked.

I took my phone back, looking at a few photos of Zahra and Eva Marie at the Black and Brave academy. There was also one of Zahra and Seth, her hand on him and smiling up at him. I bit my lip.

"I'm so stupid", I said on the verge of tears.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like Savi", Carly said.

"Really Carly? She's in Iowa, she's at his wrestling school, it's exactly what we are thinking", Lizzy said.

I wiped my tears.

"I like this place, I'm taking it", I said.

"Savi..."

"Don't, I can't break down now, I just need some air", I said walking out.

I walked down the hall of the apartment building, my phone kept going off. I hesitated before looking at it. Alot of fans were angry at Colby, accusing him of cheating, some asking if we were getting a divorce, if I knew about Zahra. I slid down the wall and cried. I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't be with him if I couldn't trust him. I felt someone put their arm around me, it was Lizzy. Carly sat on my other side and hugged me.


	12. Chapter 12-New Apartment

_**Seth-**_

I got to San Diego late in the afternoon. I drove to Mr. Kane's house and parked. I knocked on the front door. His wife answered and she gave me a small smile.

"Hi, Mr. Kane was expecting me", I said.

"I know, come on in", she said.

I walked in, I could hear Lucas laughing and I smiled, my heart warming at the sound.

"Daddy", Ava squealed and ran over to me.

I lifted her into my arms and held her close.

"My princess, I missed you so much, my baby girl", I said squeezing her.

"I missed you too daddy. Why didn't you come home with us?", she asked.

"I had to work kiddo, I'm sorry", I said kissing the side of her head.

I set her down and walked over to Lucas, he walked over to me, his legs wobbly. I picked him up and he laughed.

"Buddy I missed you too. You're walking now, man I missed your first steps didn't I", I said.

Henry started crying, I set Lucas down and went over to Henry.

"Hi my little guy, you are getting so big bud", I said kissing his forehead.

I brushed what little hair he had and smiled down at him.

"Oh your here"

I turned to see Mr. Kane come in, I stood and went over to him and shook his hand.

"Thank you for taking care of my family", I said.

Ava came over to me and sat in my lap.

"She's missed you", he said. He nodded towards Ava.

"Yeah, I missed them too. The house is too quiet without them", I said.

He nodded.

"Is um, is Savi here?", I asked.

He sighed.

"She's at her apartment", he said.

"What?", I said surprised.

He nodded.

"She found a place, its big enough for her and the kids. Ben gave her her job back and so..."

"Wait, I'm so confused right now", I said.

"You would have to talk to her", he said.

"Where is she?", I asked.

 _ **Savannah-**_

I was hanging up the kids clothes. I decided on just buying all new stuff, leaving their things at Colby's house that way they had a bed and clothes there when they went to visit him. I had made up my mind, if Colby wanted to see other people then he could, but he would be expecting divorce papers. This was what was best for me and the kids, I hoped. Roman and Dean had set up Ava's room and then Lucas's, they were in my room setting up my bed and Henry's crib. I heard a knock on Ava's bedroom door. I turned to see Colby standing there, angry.

"What the fuck is this? You asked for a week baby not forever", he said.

I looked down at then back up at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?", I asked.

"What, no babe", he said, shaking his head.

"Why can't you stop lying? Why can't you just be honest with me for once and tell me that you don't want to be with me?", I said loud.

"What are you talking about? Savannah, I came to get you and take you home, then I find out you've got a place and I'm confused, please explain this to me because I'm lost", he said.

I went over to my phone and picked it up. I found the photos and then tossed my phone at him. He caught it and then looked over the pictures.

"No, babe, no these aren't what they look like, let me explain", he said.

"Colby, I can't do this anymore, I wish there was an easier way to do this but...", my tears slipped. I looked away from him.

"Please, it wasn't what it looks like. I love you Savi, please if time is what you need, just tell me how much time and I'll give it", he begged.

"I'm not what you want anymore..."

"That's not true, I love you sweetheart, I can't lose you my love", he said tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I want to trust you Colby I do but you and her, you work with her and I can't ask you to quit your job. I can't ask you to have her fired, and I can't ask you to stay away from her, your job doesn't allow that", I said.

"Let me show you, please let me show you that you can trust me. After every show I'll call, after SmackDown I'll come home. I'll ask for that vacation we wanted to take, anything to keep you, please", he begged.

"Colby...", I sighed.

He was making this harder. I wanted him to hold me, I wanted to tell him I loved him and that I agree to everything he just said, but that was too easy.

"I can't", I said.

"Don't you love me?", he asked.

"I do..."

"Then come home with me, give me another chance", he said.

I shook my head no and cried.

"Savannah please", he begged.

Dean walked into the room.

"What are you doing here Colby?", Jon asked.

I wiped my tears.

"I came to get my wife and kids", Colby said.

"Dean did you get...", Roman stopped and looked at all of us.

Colby looked at him.

"Hey Colby", Roman said.

Colby sent him a nod, he looked at me.

"Don't think about sending divorce papers because I won't accept them. I don't care how many they send, you're my wife and I'm going to do everything possible to get you to forgive me", Colby said.

He moved closer to me and kissed the side of my head, his lips lingered close to my ear.

"I love you baby", he whispered.

I closed my eyes and heard him walk away. I opened my eyes and Dean and Roman watched him walk away. I wanted to run after him and tell him let's go home but I couldn't do that.

"Are you ok?", Roman asked.

I nodded and wiped my eyes again.

"You aren't getting divorced are you?", Dean asked worried.

"I wish I knew the answer to that but I don't. I'm afraid to be without him and at the same time I feel like I would be ok alone, I'm just so confused", I said.

I sighed and sat down.

"You look exhausted", Roman said.

"I feel exhausted, I just want to sleep and wake up, hoping this is all a dream. I don't know how much more I could take, how much my heart can take", I said.

 _ **Seth-**_

I sat in my car in front of Mr. Kane's house, I couldn't move. What do I do? I couldn't lose my wife, not like this. There was a tap at my window, it took me out of my thoughts. It was dark outside now. Dean got in the passenger seat.

"How long have you been sitting here?", he asked.

"Since I left the apartment", I said.

"You hurt her Colby, those pictures..."

"Aren't what it looks like. She showed up there with Eva Marie and I was trying to tell them to leave. When they didn't I walked out and went home to pack to come here, I swear", I said.

"What are you going to do?", he asked.

"I dont know, anything and everything I can", I said.

"How are you going to do that from Iowa?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm not going back to that house without my wife and kids", I said.

"So then what?", he asked.

I got off of my car and walked inside, Mr. Kane was in his office. He looked up at me.

"Yes?", he asked.

"I need help finding a place here, a home", I said.

He set down his pen.

"How big?", he asked.

"For rent, just enough room for the kids and close to Savi. I want her to see how important she is to me, that I want her back and that I'm determined to get her back", I said.

He nodded.

"Ok", he said.

I nodded. Dean came in with Lucas in his arms, Henry in his car seat.

"I'm taking them to the apartment, thought maybe you wanted to say goodnight to them", he said.

I nodded. I looked at Ava, a sad expression on her face.

"Why arent you coming with us? Did I do something wrong?", she asked.

"No princess, daddy did something wrong and I promise to fix this, ok", I said.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you baby girl", I said.

"I love you daddy", she said softly.

I kissed her forehead. I went over to Lucas and kissed the back of his head. I took Henry from Dean and walked out with him. Making sure all three kids were secured, I kissed Henry on his cheek.

"I'll see you soon kiddos", I said.

"Don't go daddy", Ava said, her bottom lip trembled, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'll see you soon my baby", I said closing her door and watching Dean drive off with them.

I broke down in tears. That was the hardest thing I've ever done. I needed to win back my family, I couldn't take doing this every day, having to say goodbye when I went to work was hard enough. Ava's disappointed expression broke his heart.


	13. Chapter 13-Three Strikes

_**Savannah-**_

Its been two weeks since I left Colby. He called the kids while he was on the road, Ava wasn't eating much and she was just so depressed without Colby. Lucas would run around now and when Ava watched Raw or SmackDown and he heard Colby's voice, Lucas would look around the room for him. I think Henry could sense my heartache, it was the way he looked at me. I couldn't sleep, I cried myself to sleep almost every night, and some days I felt like a zombie.

"Mommy, mommy, daddy's here", Ava said, running into my room.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, hoping he couldn't tell. I picked up Henry and walked out into the living room. Colby held Lucas and Ava was hugging his leg, smiling, I missed her smile.

"Hey beautiful", he said to me.

I looked away from him, he set Lucas down and came over to me, his arm wrapped around my waist, he kissed Henry's cheek and then brushed his lips against mine. My insides warmed by his kiss, like my body was coming back to life.

"How are you?", he asked.

"Fine", I said handing him Henry, he took him and I walked away.

I walked into the kitchen, he went and sat on the floor with the kids. They were playing with the lego blocks Lucas had.

"I missed you daddy, when are you coming home? You promised you were coming home", I heard Ava say.

"Sweetheart, I haven't been a good boy and right now I'm in a lot of trouble, but I promise I will never leave you or your brothers, if you need me I'll be there, promise", I heard him say.

 _ **Seth-**_

I kissed the top of Henry's head.

"Mommy cries a lot", Ava whispered.

I looked at her.

"Make her laugh daddy, like you always do", Ava said.

I set Henry in his bouncer and walked into the kitchen. I could hear her crying, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know I hurt you, name it and I'll do it, whatever you want, just please come home", I whispered.

"I don't trust you and I don't believe you, you've lied so much..."

"I would never lie about loving you. I miss you so much, your smile, your laugh, and the cute way your tongue pokes out when you're working on a crossword puzzle", I laughed.

I felt her hands on my arms and I sighed.

"I miss your touch, your lips, and the way my heart beats fast when I watch you sleep. God I miss watching you sleep", I said.

"Colby.."

"Don't ask me to let you go, please, I want to hold you for as long as I can", I whispered.

My lips brushed her tear stained cheek.

"I'm living in San Diego now, I put our house up for sale in Iowa. I wasn't planning too but it just seemed like a good idea. Maybe it's what we need", I said.

She turned in my arms.

"So because you bought a house here, you think I'm going to move in, just like that", she said.

"No, I, I wanted to be closer to the kids and you, I couldn't take not seeing you everyday, the house was too quiet without you all. I felt so alone and lost", I said.

"What about Zahra?", she asked.

"Fuck that bitch, I've stayed far away from her, ask Dean and Roman. I spend every free second with them, I room with them too", I said.

She looked down, I took her hands in mine.

"Ask them", I said.

She looked back up at me. Biting her lip.

"How about that vacation we talked about huh, the kids are getting a week off of school. How about we go camping or Disneyland, whatever you and the kids want to do", I said.

"Colby..."

"I'm trying honey, please let me find a way to make it up to you, this is only the beginning", I said.

"How about marriage counseling?", she asked.

I nodded my head quickly.

"If that's what it takes, if that is what you want I'll do it, just as long as I don't lose you", I said.

She nodded. I lifted her hands to my lips and kissed them, she gave me the smallest of smiles but my heart still skipped a beat.

"Ava has school tomorrow, you taking her?", she asked.

"And picking her up", I said.

She nodded.

"I'll text T.K and let him know he doesn't have to pick her up", she said going over to her phone.

"Wait, what, T.K?", I asked.

She nodded, holding her phone in her hands.

"T.K, the same asshole who tried to take you from me", I said angry.

"He didn't try to take me..."

"I don't trust him", I said quickly.

"I could say the same thing about you", she said.

"I walked into that one", I said pacing the kitchen.

She called T.K and went to her room. I watched her from the hall. Ava came over to me.

"Daddy, can you tuck me in before you go?", she asked.

I smiled down at her.

"Yes princess", I said.

She smiled and ran to her room, Henry had fallen asleep in his bouncer and Lucas was yawning. I went over to him and picked him up, he laid his head on my shoulder. I took him to his room and laid him down. I kissed his forehead and turned on his nightlight. I went back and picked up Henry, I walked into Savi's room and she looked at me.

"Do I put him in his crib?", I asked.

She nodded. I laid him down, leaning over the rail to kiss him.

"Goodnight kiddo", I whispered.

I turned to look at her.

"If it's ok, Ava asked if I could tuck her in", I said. I didn't want to overstep since this was her apartment.

"Of course", she said.

I nodded and went to Ava's room, she grabbed a book off of her shelf and handed it to me. She climbed into her bed and got under the covers, I sat beside her on her bed.

"You love this book", I said.

"Only when you read it to me, uncle Dean doesn't know how to do the voices like you do", she said cuddling into my side.

"Ready?", I asked.

She nodded.

 _ **Savannah-**_

I checked on Henry and then went to check on Lucas. Both fast asleep. The front door was still unlocked and Colby's jacket laid on the couch. I went to Ava's room, she and Colby were fast asleep, her head was laying on his chest. I went over to them and took the book from Colby's hands. I grabbed an extra blanket and covered him. I kissed Ava and then Colby's head, I slipped off his shoes to make him more comfortable.

"Goodnight my loves", I whispered.

I went to my room and went to bed. Waking up the next morning, I smelled bacon. I stretched and yawned, I sat up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Breakfast", Colby said, sliding pancakes onto a plate.

"Pancakes", Lucas said mouth full.

I laughed and saw how happy my babies were having Colby home, not home, get it together Savi, not home, yet. He needs to regain your trust.

"Hungry?", he asked me, he held a plate out to me.

"Thank you", I said taking the plate.

He smiled and went back to the bacon and eggs he was making.

"Ava ready for school?", I asked sitting down.

She nodded and smiled.

"Is T.K taking me?", she asked.

"No baby, I am", Colby said.

Ava smiled.

"Pancakes ok?", he asked.

I nodded and took a bite. Someone knocked.

"That's probably Dean, he comes over to check on the kids", I said.

"I'll get it", Colby said.

He went and answered.

"Hey Colby", I heard T.K.

I stood and went to the door, Colby was glaring at him.

"Hey Thomas, I told you Colby was taking her", I said.

"Oh, I know, I just wanted to check in", he said.

"I've got it", Colby growled.

"Sure man", T.K said.

"Would you like to come in?", I asked.

"Yes", T.K said.

"No", Colby said.

They said it at the same time, I looked between them.

"Hey family", Dean said coming into view.

"Oh thank god, you're here", I said.

He smiled, his dimples showing, he looked between Colby and T.K.

"What's going on here?", he asked.

"Just saying hello to T.K.", Colby said.

T.K. smirked and chuckled.

"Man, really, we're back to this", T.K. said to Colby.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on, you're trying to worm your way back in but it won't work", Colby said.

"I'm not that kinda man alright", T.K. said.

"Colby, Ava has to get to school, take her please", I said.

He didn't take his eyes off T.K. till Ava came over with her backpack. I handed him his keys and jacket. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me into him, his lips hit mine. He pulled away and leaned into my ear.

"Mine", he growled.

He leaned back and raised a brow at me. I licked my lips, still tasting him.

"I'll be back", he said walking out with Ava.

Dean and T.K. chuckled.

"Man, he's unbelievable", Dean said.

"What was he doing here?", T.K. asked.

"He came to see the kids, he fell asleep reading to Ava and I didn't have the heart to wake him and tell him to go", I said.

"Is that really why you didn't wake him?", Dean asked raising a brow, a knowing look on his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I guess I knew that if I woke him, some how we would have ended up in bed together and right now, that isn't what we need. I need him to talk to me, I need to know if he still loves me and wants to be with me", I said.

Dean nodded.

"I really came because Lizzy saw Colby's car in the parking lot and it was either her, raging her way in here, dragging Roman behind her or me, calm and collective", he said.

I smiled.

"Roman's trying to calm her down, she's really angry at Colby for hurting you, shit we all are", he said.

"I think you should give him a second chance, he loves you Savannah, him getting super jealous right now is proof of that", T.K said.

"Dude, you were there for the second chance, remember he lied about being engaged", Dean said.

"Right", T.K said.

I brushed my hair back.

"Third times the charm", T.K said shrugging.

"Fuck, three strikes and his ass is out", Dean said.


	14. Chapter 14-Disneyland

_**Dean-**_

I didn't really lie, Lizzy did see Colby's car on her way to work. She had called Roman and told him she was going to march right into Savi's apartment and demand Colby leave or she would drag him out. Roman knew she would do exactly as she said, so he called me. I met Lizzy outside of Savannah's apartment building, we came up with the plan to make Colby feel the way Savi felt, she called T.K. and filled him in on the plan when he got here. He didn't really want to go along with it but after Lizzy told him about how Savi's been, he agreed. Colby came back from dropping off Ava. T.K. sent me a look and I nodded, he stood and went over to Savi, she was washing dishes.

"Hey need some help?", he asked her, his hands on her hips.

"Oh sure, can you dry those dishes", she said.

He smiled at her and nodded. Colby watched him, jealousy and anger written all over his face. He sat down in front of me, his eyes still on T.K. and Savi. She was laughing.

"What do you think he's saying to her?", Colby asked me.

"I don't know but I think it's something funny", I said.

"He's been helping her with Ava, you think something is going on?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"If yes, I'm happy for her, he's a good guy", I said taking a bite of my food.

Seth quickly looked at me.

"Dude, we're still married and you're suppose to have my back", he said.

"No, I have Savi's back, why would I have yours, you're the one who cheated", I said.

He sighed.

"You know I haven't done anything, I room with you and Joe, I make sure I stick to you or him..."

"And what happens when you have to be alone? That is the trust you have to gain back, the fact that she can let you go out alone and know that you won't cheat", I said.

"Then help me", he said.

Savi laughed again and he quickly looked at them. A sad pathetic look on his face, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'll help you", I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"But if you fuck this up again, I'm done with you and I'm letting Lizzy kick your ass and trust when I say I will be posting that on YouTube for the world to see. Seth Rollins gets his ass handed to him by a woman", I said.

He nodded.

 _ **Seth-**_

Savi had agreed on Disneyland and I had to agree on letting the gang come along. The kids have never been. I had gotten a huge suite so we didn't have to have separate rooms. Dean and Carly in one, Roman and Lizzy in the other. Savi and I stood in ours.

"I can sleep on the floor", I said.

"I think that's a good idea", she said.

The kids would sleep in bed with her. Carly and Savi were making dinner, I grabbed a water from the fridge, I turned and Lizzy shoved me hard against the fridge door.

"I hate you", she said.

I was a little frightened of Lizzy. She turned and walked away, Roman was trying to keep from laughing. Dean smirked. Lizzy past him and they high fived each other.

"It's safe to say no one is team Colby", I said sighing.

"I am daddy", Ava said.

I smiled.

"Thanks princess", I said.

"I'm team Colby too", Carly said.

"What?", Dean said shocked.

She shrugged. Savi looked down.

"Ro?", Dean asked.

Roman looked at me, Lizzy cleared her throat.

"Sorry man but I want to keep having sex", he said to me.

I smiled and nodded. Henry, Bentley, and Tia were in the playpen asleep, Ava was rolling a ball towards Lucas and he would laugh.

"Ok look, there are no teams. I get it, you all hate me but we have to spend three days together, for our kids lets get along, please", I said.

Lizzy shrugged.

"Fine, but as soon as this is over, I'm back on team Savi", she said.

I nodded. Savi went to our room and I followed when no one was looking. She was getting the kids pajamas ready. We had to wake up early tomorrow.

"Need some help?", I asked.

She looked over at me and continued to go through the bag. I slowly went towards her and sat beside the suitcase.

"Savannah"

She looked at me.

"I found us someone to talk too, he does marriage counseling and he could see us next Wednesday", I said.

She nodded. I reached over and took her hand.

"Please tell me you still love me, that there is hope and that you want to fix us", I said.

She looked at me.

"Do you, because I don't think you do, I think you would rather hang out with your friends and single women", she said.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her between my legs.

"I do, I want you back and I want our kids back, I was stupid and selfish. It took me losing you and the kids to see that and it sucks", I said.

"I do still love you and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you", she said.

"Neither will I", I said.

I was about to kiss her, she pulled away.

"We can't, not till we figure this out and till I know that you really want to work this out, it's one thing to say it and another to show it", she said.

I nodded.

"So, no kissing and..."

"No sex", she said.

I licked my lips and nodded.

"I can do that, like I said whatever you want to do to get us back I'll do", I said.

She smiled and I hugged her, I kissed her cheek. Roman came in and he smiled.

"If it helps, I'm team Lopez. Meaning I back you both, I want you two to work this out because I know how much you love each other. Colby you fucked up royally, Savi renting an apartment and leaving Colby the way you did was wrong. You both should have sat down and talked, Colby you should have sat down Hunter and demanded a vacation", he said.

"I know man", I said, my arm around Savi's waist.

"Good and don't tell Lizzy", he said.

We laughed.

 _ **Savannah-**_

I was getting the kids ready for our first day at Disneyland. They were eating breakfast, I walked back into our room to get ready, Colby was on his phone.

"Please you gotta give me more time, I need to..."

He sighed.

"You don't understand, I can't cut this vacation short, my family needs me and I need..."

I sat and listened to him argue with whoever was on the other line.

"No, you don't get it, my family is more important to me than some title. I would rather lose it than lose them, make that match if you want, but I'm done", he said.

I sighed, I couldn't let him lose this title. I remember the many times we talked about it in bed and how he couldn't wait to hold it and make a name for himself.

"Fine, when my vacation is done we can meet and talk about it, bye Hunter", he said.

I heard him mutter something and then sigh, he walked out of the bathroom and stopped when he saw me.

"Did you hear that?", he asked.

"Some of it", I said.

He looked down at his phone and then came over to sit beside me.

"Are we going to talk about it?", I asked.

"If we want to get us back to before, yes", he said.

I nodded.

"They want me to go back tomorrow afternoon", he said.

"Are you?", I asked.

"No", he said without hesitating.

"But then you'll lose your title", I said.

He looked at me.

"I don't care, my family matters more to me", he said serious.

"I can't let you lose that title, you've worked so hard for it", I said.

"No, I've worked hard for my family and I'm working harder to keep us together. I'll eventually lose the belt but my family I'll keep for as long as God allows me too and I plan on keeping you for the rest of my life", he said.

I kissed his cheek.

"What do you think he's going to say if you don't show up tomorrow?", I asked.

"I'll probably get fined or suspended but that's ok, I get to spend more time with you and the kids", he said smiling.

"I don't have a problem with that", I said.

He chuckled.

"Neither do I baby", he kissed my head.

"Should we go, Ava is excited", I said.

"And you?", he asked.

I nodded. I stood and went to get dressed.

 ** _Seth-_**

I walked out into the living room and stopped. T.K. stood there smiling from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked.

"I invited him", Dean said.

"T.K. you're here", Lizzy said smiling and hugging him.

Roman sent me a look and Carly looked at Dean like she was going to kill him for doing this. After a few minutes Savannah came out and she stopped too.

"T.K.?", she asked.

"Hey, Dean invited me", he said.

Dean patted his back, huge grin on his face.

"Let's head out", Dean said quickly.


	15. Chapter 15-Exploded

**_Seth_ -**

"Dean, can I have a word with you?", I asked.

"Nope, hurry we are going to be late", Dean said gesturing for us to walk out the front door.

Carly was holding Tia in her arms and glaring at Dean, shaking her head at him. Lizzy was smiling while walking out the door, pushing the stroller. Roman sighed and followed. I looked at Savi then at T.K.

"We will be downstairs", Carly said holding Ava's hand and walking out.

Dean pushed the stroller that Henry was in, Lucas in his arms. The door closed.

"Let's get one thing straight T.K.", I said.

He raised a brow.

"This is still my wife and all that I ask is that you remember that. If you thought that by coming here you could win her over, you are dead wrong..."

"Colby..."

"I don't give a shit if Dean invited you, stay away from my wife and we won't have a problem", I said.

T.K. chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not that kinda man, I won't pursue a married woman and I don't condone cheating", he said.

He walked past me and out the door, I looked down, I swallowed before asking my question.

"I won't hate you and I have no right to be mad if you did..."

"I didn't cheat, I might be angry and hurt but I wouldn't do that just to get back at you", she said.

"You're way too good for me", I said.

She came over to me and took my hand.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting", she said.

I nodded and we walked out. Getting downstairs to the lobby, everyone was waiting, I looked down, I couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"I'm gonna go help Lizzy and Carly with the kids", Savi said.

I looked up at her and nodded.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"I fucking hate myself, I don't deserve you", I said.

"Colby you better not be telling me you're leaving me", she said.

"No, of course not, I just..."

"Feel horrible", she finished.

I nodded.

"Knowing that another man can take my place at any given moment. The way I've treated you, you could have gone and found someone else, but you didn't", I said.

She lightly shrugged.

"I love you", she said.

I cupped her face in my hands and gently kissed her.

"Forgive me, forgive me for everything I have ever done to hurt you. I was being stupid and selfish", I said.

"I'm sorry for being distant after Henry was born..."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for, this was all me", I said.

Dean came over.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

I didn't answer him, I just wanted to punch him in the face for inviting T.K.

"Fine", Savi said smiling at him.

He nodded and Savi left to help the girls. Dean put his hand on my shoulder and I brushed it off. Roman came over and looked between us.

"Don't fucking come over and ask if everything is ok. You know damn well it's not, she and I talked, we were trying to figure this shit out and you had to go be an asshole and invite him. I get it alright, I fucked up big time but I'm trying Jon, I'm trying to get my life back together, my kids and my wife", I said angry.

"Then you should have thought about your kids and your wife before you went behind Savannah's back and messing with some ring rat", Jon said getting in my face.

I shoved him away, he almost fell to the floor, he was about to charge at me but Roman stopped him.

"Alright, now is not the time", he growled.

He turned us towards our families.

"See that? Right now it's about them, I've been waiting for this vacation for along time and I'm not about to let you idiots mess this up for any of us", he said.

Dean pulled himself out of Roman's grip and I did the same, fixing my shirt.

"Asshole", Dean mumbled while walking towards our families.

I sighed.

"I know you don't like that T.K. is here but trust when I say there is nothing going on. Lizzy and Dean invited him to make you feel the way you made Savi feel", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"Savi has no idea and I just found out a few minutes ago. Lizzy and Dean high fived and said their plan worked, Carly asked what plan and well they had no choice but to tell us", he said.

I sighed again, it felt like there was this heavy weight on my shoulders I just couldn't shake. Roman squeezed my shoulder.

"For your family, your kids, and your wife, you will take whatever Lizzy or Dean, hell anyone, throws at you because..."

"Because I can't live without them", I said, my eyes on Savannah.

He nodded.

"T.K. is just here to make you jealous and I know you are but **you** are married to her, she loves you and you both will work this out", he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, you know for having my back", I said.

"You fucked up and yeah I was pissed, but I also know you love your wife and I see how hard you are working to get her back, you moved to California to be near her", he said.

"I've been thinking", I said.

"About?", he asked.

"Getting a restraining order against Zahra, putting my foot down with Stephanie and Paul. Making them understand that my family comes first and if that means losing my title than I lose it", I said.

"Have you told Savi about this?", he asked.

"Not about the Zahra thing", I said.

He nodded.

"I think that's a good plan and I think you need to let your wife know about all of your plans. Including her will help build trust", he said.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

It was late and the kids were wiped out. I noticed though that Dean and Seth kept a distance between each other, one would send a glare and the other would roll his eyes. Seth was in the bathroom changing his clothes.

"What's going on between you and Dean?", I asked.

"He and I are just not seeing eye to eye right now", he said.

"Because of what's going on with us?", I asked.

He shook his head.

"It's me babe, what I did. He's just angry and you know that when Dean gets pissed he pushes buttons and then explodes", he said.

"But you're friends and..."

"And I still see him as my friend. I don't hold it against him, he's defending you and I'm glad he does, most friends wouldn't do that for their friends wives", he said.

I nodded.

"Get some sleep, gotta another day of fun filled rides and angry glares from Dean", he said.

I giggled and he smiled.

"You did have fun today right?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Kids too", I said.

"I'm glad, that's all I wanted", he said.

He kissed my forehead and went over to his makeshift bed on the floor. I laid in bed and watched Henry sleep. The next morning I woke up and the only one in bed with me was Lucas. Colby's blankets were folded on the couch and I stood yawning. Colby walked in and rushed to the bathroom, I noticed he was covering his mouth.

"Colby?", I asked.

He closed the door to the bathroom. I went to the living room, Dean was over the kitchen sink and Carly was by his side with a towel.

"What the hell is going on?", I asked.

Ava was crying on the couch, T.K. hugging her. Henry was in his bouncer.

"What the hell", I said confused.

"Dean and Seth got into a fight. Dean's lip is busted and I don't know what's wrong with Seth, he just stood and took off", Roman said.

I looked at T.K.

"Go check on Colby, I've got Ava", he said.

I nodded. I walked back into the room and went right for the bathroom. It was unlocked and I walked right in, closing the door behind me.

"I'm fine", he said.

"Let me see Colby", I said.

He turned to look at me, blood was covering his bottom lip and his left eye seemed to be swelling.

"Like I said, Dean likes to push your buttons before he explodes, well", he said gesturing to his face.

"He exploded", I sighed.

He nodded.

"I'll be fine babe", he said it like it was no big deal.

"Maybe we should just give him some space. You and I can take the kids and we can let them go their way", I said.

He nodded and looked down at the towel in his hands.

"This isn't how I wanted this weekend to go", he said.

"Neither did I, but I'm enjoying it. This is the longest we've had you in awhile", I said.

"Come with me to Raw tomorrow, you and the kids", he sounded hopeful.

"I can't, I just need to distance myself from that for a few months", I said.

He nodded.

"When I get back Wednesday, we are going to counseling and we will fix this, I'll fix this", he said.

"Ok", I smiled.

He was trying.


	16. Chapter 16-Friends?

**_Seth_ -**

Dean had taken a flight out early, telling Roman he couldn't stand to be near me right now. Roman and I had just arrived to our hotel room. Dean was rooming with us too but he wasn't here right now.

"He's probably at a bar", Roman said.

"I don't care", I said shrugging.

"Yes you do, he's one of your best friends", he said.

He was right, I did care. I sighed.

"Should we go look for him?", I asked.

"I think you should, this, what's going on has nothing to do with me, he's mad at you", Roman said sitting down.

"What happens if we try to kill each other? Again", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Then I'll bail you both out", he said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet. I walked out and found the nearest bar, I walked in and saw Dean, his back to me. I went and sat beside him, ordering a beer. He set his down on the counter and looked at me.

"Can we talk without you trying to kill me?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"We could try", he said.

"So you want to go first or should I?", I asked.

The girl behind the bar set down my beer and I thanked her, Dean asked her for another.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you could cheat on your wife. I could never imagine doing anything like that to Carly, to my kid", he said.

I took a sip of my beer.

"I should have never pushed you on her at the diner. She and Ava were fine without you and now you've ruined their lives", he said.

"Jon..."

"No, don't pull that whole bullshit of, I feel horrible and it's breaking my heart crap. You didn't see Savannah, you made her sick", he said.

I looked at him.

"You didn't know that did you? Yeah, Carly said Savi might have that postpartum thing. I didn't know what it was and so I looked it up, you might want to do yourself a favor and look it up too", he said.

The girl set down his new beer and he winked at her, she smiled and blushed.

"Honestly, I hope she leaves your ass and never looks back", he said.

"You're probably right. She's probably better off without me, but I love her and I'm not letting her go without a fight. If I didn't love her, I wouldn't be trying so hard. I wouldn't be willing to give up my title to keep my family together. I'm trying here Jon", I said frustrated.

"I don't care what you're doing. I've lost all respect for you after what you did, we warned you and you didn't listen", he said calm.

I took another sip of my beer.

"What about our friendship?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"I don't know", he said.

He paid his drinks and stood, he left without looking back. I chugged my drink and sat there for an hour. It would be easier to let Savi go but I didn't want to, I loved her and seeing her with someone else would kill me.

"Need some company?"

I turned to see Zahra there, I looked around and quickly paid my drink.

"No, stay away from me", I said rushing out, I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned to face her and she stopped quickly.

"Leave me alone, seriously, I want nothing to do with you. I'm trying to win my family back, my wife hates me and I made promises I intend to keep", I yelled.

"You really want to go back to that? That environment was stressful for you, I saw it. When we would hang out, you loosened up and it looked like you didn't have a care in the world", she said trying to put her hand on me.

"No, my home life was never stressful, my wife always made sure of that. She knew that when I got home I was tired and needed a break, she gave it to me and I fucked that up. I didn't see how she was feeling, my wife was sick and I ignored that because I'm a selfish idiot. I took her for granted.", I said.

"That's what I'm saying, you would never have to feel that way around me", she said.

I took a step back.

"You don't get it, I can't think about myself anymore. I have a wife and kids who need me, who are counting on me to come home to them, faithful and loving", I said.

She was going to say something more.

"Fuck, go find someone else and ruin their life, I want nothing to do with you", I yelled.

A couple of people slowed down to watch.

"Scram, you aren't wanted here"

I turned to see Dean leaning against the wall behind me. He came over to me and stood beside me.

"You will regret this Colby and when she doesn't give you what you want, don't come crying to me", she said, then she slapped me and left.

I rubbed my cheek and Dean laughed.

"How long were you standing there?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"A few minutes, Roman made me come back and talk", he said.

I nodded.

"So?", I asked.

"You really want to make this up to your wife?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Then I guess I have your back", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I was dropping off Ava at school. I was watching her walk in when my phone rang.

"Hello", I answered.

"Savannah, I just wanted to call and let you know Lucas is in the hospital. I had to bring him in this morning, doctors don't give him much time", his wife said.

"Ok, um let me drop off Henry and Lucas with a friend and then I'll call T.K. and then I'll head down there", I said, my head spinning.

"Ok"

I set my phone down and quickly called T.K.

"Hello", he answered.

"Thomas, did you hear about your uncle?", I asked.

"My uncle, what's wrong with my uncle?", he said panicked.

"He's in the hospital and doctors don't give him much time, you need to get down there", I said.

"Ok, I'm leaving now", he said hanging up.

I called Seth but there was no answer. I sent him a text about what's going on, I dropped off the kids with Vanessa, her husband would pick up Ava for me.

 ** _Seth_ -**

Getting to the arena, I left my stuff in my locker room. I went right for Stephanie and Paul's office. I knocked and the door opened.

"Colby, come on in", Stephanie said smiling.

I walked in, Vince was sitting there talking to Paul. They both looked at me, Stephanie joined Paul and they waited quietly for me to speak.

"I know I didn't show up for work this past weekend but I promised my family I would spend it with them. If you want to punish me go right ahead, I won't apologize for choosing my family", I said.

Paul was going to say something but was interrupted by Vince, he stood and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't get it, having that title means showing up when we need and want you. You can't just not show up, it makes us look bad and it makes you look bad. Your family needs to understand that this is important", he said.

"More important than my family?", I asked. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"For now yes. I'm starting to think we made a mistake making you champ", Vince said.

"Dad..", Stephanie tried to cut in.

He raised a hand to stop her.

"I want a word with Mr. Rollins, alone", he said.

Stephanie and Paul walked out of the room.

"Listen to me son, I heard about those rumors and I have ways of making sure your wife never finds out about your indesrections. If you want to have a little away action then that is your right, just let me know", he said patting my back.

I was going to say no thank you but he walked out. Paul walked back in and sat down.

"I know what he told you, that was the same thing he said to me but I never accepted it", he said.

"Listen Paul, I know I'm champ right now but I need time off. A week or two at least. My family, I need to repair it, if I don't I will lose them and I don't want that", I said.

"I know, but right now isn't an option. Randy is on vacation, Dolph and Kane are getting ready to head out and do a movie, right now isn't a good time", he said.

"Paul, please, even just three more days please", I begged.

"Maybe when Randy comes back, I can give you a month, any month you want but right now I'm sorry I can't", he said.

I sighed.

"Anything else?", he asked.

"Yeah, keep Zahra as far away from me as you can. I'm also planning on getting a restraining order against her", I said.

"I can do that, when you're here, she has to stay far away", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

"Why not invite your family here, we can make sure they have a good time", he offered.

I shook my head.

"My wife wants to stay far away from this place, at least for now", I said.

"I understand. If there is anything at all I can do, let me know", he said.

"Actually, you said you can give me a month off. How about October? It's our Anniversary and she's been wanting to go to Paris", I said smiling.

He smiled.

"Great place to rekindle the romance", he said.

"Thank you Paul, really", I said.

He nodded.


	17. Chapter 17-Sick

**_Seth_ -**

Getting to the locker room, I took my phone out of my bag. Three missed calls from Savi and a text. I read the text and ran out of the locker room. I walked right into Paul's office without knocking.

"I have to go", I said quickly.

"Wait, what's going on?", he asked.

"Ava's grandpa, he's in the hospital and they don't give him much time. I know you just finished saying I couldn't get time off but I need to be there for them. I need to be there for him, he gave me my family and I need to be there", I said.

He nodded.

"Let me know what's going on as soon as you know anything", he said.

I nodded and quickly ran out of his office. I got a taxi to the airport and got the first flight out. Landing in San Diego, I took another taxi to my house and dropped my things off. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. Getting to the hospital I called Savi.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey babe, I'm home. Well more like in the hospital parking lot, where are you?", I said.

"Third floor, room 34B", she said.

"I'll be right up", I said.

I hung up with her and walked in. I stood outside his room and then quietly opened his door. Savi was holding his hand, he was attached to all kinds of tubes and wires, T.K. was on his other side.

"Hey man", T.K whispered.

I sent him a nod, Savi stood and came over to me. She hugged me and cried into my shoulder, I rubbed her back.

"I came as soon as I got your text. Sorry I didn't answer the phone, I left it in my bag and then I went to talk to Paul", I said.

She nodded.

"It's ok", she whispered.

"So what happened?", I asked.

"He got pneumonia, doctors give him atleast a month", she said.

I wiped her tears and left a small kiss on her lips.

"I'm so sorry babe, I know how much you love him", I whispered.

She laid her head on my chest.

"The kids?", I asked.

"The boys are with Vanessa and Ava is at school. I don't know if I want her to see him like this, I don't want it to scare her", she said.

"She should be here, she should say goodbye to him before it's too late", I said.

"Vanessa's husband is picking her up. I can have him drop her off here", she said.

I nodded. We all sat quietly in the room. Mr. Kane would wake up from time to time and he would smile, then fall asleep again. I got a text from Vanessa's husband telling me he was waiting downstairs with Ava.

"I'm gonna go get her", I said.

Savi nodded. I went downstairs and thanked him for bringing her.

"Daddy why are we here?", Ava asked.

"Grandpa Lucas is sick and I think maybe if he see's you it will make him happy", I said.

She nodded. We walked into his room and Savi sat her on her lap. Mr. Kane woke up and turned to see Ava smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Hi grandpa", she said.

"Hi sweet pea", his voice was low.

"Are you feeling better?", she asked.

"Just a little", he said.

"When can you go home?", she asked.

"Hopefully soon sweet girl", his smile was weak.

"Give grandpa a kiss on the cheek", Savi said.

I lifted Ava up and she kissed his cheek.

"Love you grandpa", she said.

"Love you too", he replied as best he could.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

Visiting hours were over at the hospital. Mr. Kane's wife would be spending the night with him there. T.K. had gone home before us. We were leaving the hospital, Colby set a sleeping Ava in my car.

"So I can stop by Vanessa's and pick up the boys, then drop them off with you", he said.

"Sounds good", I said, my voice low.

He wrapped his arms around me, I cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok baby, just cry", he whispered.

After a few minutes I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

"Get home safe, see you in a few", he said.

I nodded and drove home. Getting inside my apartment I took Ava to her room. Taking her shoes off and tucking her into bed. I went to my room to change, hearing a knock at the front door, I went to answer it. Seth was holding a sleeping Lucas and Henry was in his car seat. I took Henry and Colby took Lucas. I brushed my fingers through Henry's hair and smiled. I felt two hands on my hips, a hard chest press into my back.

"Lucas is fast asleep", he whispered.

I nodded.

"You came home", I whispered.

He pressed his lips to my cheek.

"My family needed me, I'm done being selfish sweetheart", he said.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me. I leaned back against him. I knew I shouldn't have let him hold me like this, but I needed to be held.

"When do you have to go back?", I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I don't want to go but..."

"I know", I said.

He sighed.

"I should go", he whispered.

I turned in his arms, holding him close to me.

"You don't have too", I said.

He licked his lips and then kissed me, the kiss growing heavier. He groaned and then pulled away.

"Why did you stop?", I asked.

"No sex remember, at least not till we deal with our situation", he said.

I sighed.

"Man babe, you need to push me out the front door because if you don't, I might jump you right now and make love to you all night", he said chuckling.

He bit his lip and his eyes ran over my body. His hands slid over my body, light squeezes here and there when they stopped.

"Colby", I whispered.

He looked up at me.

"Goodnight", I said.

He kissed me one more time and then smiled.

"Goodnight", he said.

I walked him out and he stopped.

"I love you", he said.

"Love you more", I replied.

He smiled and then shook his head.

"Not possible because I love you more", he said.

"Call me when you land in Ohio for SmackDown", I said.

He nodded. I closed the front door and smiled.

 ** _Seth_ -**

I was backstage in my locker room getting ready when Paul walked in. He handed me some papers and smiled.

"What's this?", I asked.

"Restraining order against Zahra. She can't come near you when you're on the road and she can't come near your home or your family", he said.

I looked over the papers.

"Paul...", I said standing. I didn't know how to thank him for this. My lawyer had said it could take awhile to file.

"Hey, I see how hard you're working to keep your family together and in a business like ours that's hard to do. We've both seen that and I kinda feel bad I wasn't able to give you time off right now", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

"And Zahra is also being handed these same papers. Stephanie and Gaby are making sure she gets them", he said winking.

I chuckled.

"I'm sure they're not going to hold back how they feel about her", I said.

"By the way October is all yours, Savannah is going to love Paris", he said before walking out.

I grabbed my phone and texted Savi the news. My phone started ringing before I could set it down.

"Hello", I answered.

"Really? A fucking restraining order. You are the one who comes to look for me, I should file a sexual assult against you. You know what, I am going to do that, have fun with it Colby", Zahra said before hanging up.

I sat down on the bench.

"What crawled up your ass?", Dean said walking in.

Roman took the restraining order out of my hands.

"Good, you did it", he said nodding.

I stayed quiet.

"You ok Colby?", Roman asked.

"Zahra didn't like that I did it", I said.

"Fuck that bitch", Dean said.

"She's filing a sexual assault against me", I said.

"She can't do that, she has nothing on you Colby", Roman said.

"It's true and when you guys have hung out, you've done it in a group setting", Dean said.

My phone started ringing again, Savannah's name flashed.

"What am I going to tell Savi?", I asked.

"The truth", Roman said.

Dean nodded his agreement with Roman.


	18. Chapter 18-It Means Everything

**_Seth_ -**

I answered the call.

"Hey gorgeous"

"So you really got a restraining order against her?", she asked.

"Yes babe, she can't come near me, the kids, or you", I said.

"Good", she sounded relieved.

"I knew you would be happy about that, I also got October off, so Paris awaits", I said.

I heard her giggle.

"Tell her about Zahra's threat, the sexual assault", Dean whispered.

I shook my head. She was finally happy with me. I had done something right.

"How's Mr. Kane?", I asked.

"Sleeps mostly but doctors say he's getting better and um, Eric wants to come and see him", she said.

I felt the anger rise inside me, Eric hasn't been mentioned since he tried to kill Savi. It was calm and relaxing knowing he was never getting out, no matter what his mom tried to do.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I said.

"Don't you think I know that, I'm the one he tried to kill, in front of Ava I might add, if it wasn't for Roman..."

"I know, I'll always be grateful to him for it", I said looking at Roman, he was weting his hair.

He looked over at me and sent me a nod.

"So what?", I asked.

She sighed.

"This decision isn't up to me, it's up to Mr. Kane and I'm sure he's going to want to see his son. No matter what Eric has done, he is still his son", she said.

"Yeah, just make sure he doesn't see him alone, let T.K. sit in there with him", I said.

"I know, T.K. said the same thing, Eric might be his cousin but he doesn't trust him", she said.

"Don't let Ava anywhere near him", I said.

"You know, I won't", she said.

I sighed.

"I'll be home tomorrow morning", I said.

"Ok, be safe in the ring and I'll see you tomorrow", she said.

"I love you Savannah Lopez", I said smiling.

"Love you too", she said.

I hung up with her and Dean sat in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell her about Zahra's threat?", he asked.

Roman came over and sat beside me.

"Because, like you said, she has nothing on me except for that kiss, but no one saw that, so it would be her word against mine", I said.

Dean nodded.

"Why do you look worried than?", Roman asked.

"Eric wants to go see his dad, doctors say he might not make it and I guess he wants to make amends with his dad", I said.

"Hell no", Dean said standing.

"I second Jon's statement", Roman said.

"I agree too but there is nothing I can do, this is up to Mr. Kane. Apart of me thinks he should see his son, bring him some peace you know", I said.

Roman nodded.

"What about Savi?", he asked.

"She's gonna stay far away from there till Eric leaves", I said.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I was dropping Ava off at school and the boys off with Vanessa. I drove to Colby's house. I haven't been here, looking at it better, something felt familiar. I knocked on his door, no answer. I bit my bottom lip before checking the door, unlocked. I walked right in and looked around.

"Colby?", I called out.

No answer. I closed the door behind me, the furniture was from our house in Iowa. He had pictures of us and the kids on his wall. The tv was on ESPN, I turned it off and walked into the hall.

"Colby?", I said again.

I checked every room, he put together the kids rooms. Finally getting to the last room, the door was open, Colby was dressed and laying on his bed, fast asleep. I sighed. I want over to him and lightly wiggled him.

"Colby, we are going to be late if you don't get up", I said.

He groaned.

"I know you're tired but you need to get up", I said.

He groaned again.

"Colby", I said a little louder.

He woke up and yawned. He stretched and sat up, wiping his eyes.

"Shit, I fell asleep, I'm sorry babe", he said.

"I let myself in, door was unlocked", I said.

He looked up at me.

"This is your house too babe, you might not be living here right now but this is still your house", he said.

He reached over to the night stand and pulled out a key from one of the drawers. He placed it in my hand and smiled.

"When you're ready, just come home, no pressure", he said.

I squeezed the key in my hand and nodded. He stood and walked into the bathroom. I added the key to my keychain. He came out shirtless and quickly grabbed a clean shirt from the closet, he put it on and brushed his hair back into a bun.

"Ready", he said.

I giggled. We walked out and I looked back at the house.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Just this house, it seems familiar", I said.

I handed him my car keys.

"You drive", I said.

I turned to walk around the car and he gently grabbed my elbow to stop me. I looked back at him.

"It should look familiar", he said.

I looked at him confused.

"Remember, you were six months pregnant with Henry. We were talking about moving back here or at least making San Diego our vacation home for summer", he said.

I nodded remembering.

"I told you to design your own home. You described this house, somethings I had to add on, the inside is going to be redone as well, just the way you wanted it", he said.

"You bought my dream home?", I asked, I stared at the house in disbelief.

"Yeah babe, I told you that when I could, I would do it, having the title also gives me an extra payout", he said.

"Colby..."

"Don't say I shouldn't have, I wanted to, you deserve this more than anyone sweetheart", he said.

"Are you trying to buy me back?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I was planning on doing this anyway, because I had promised you. Think of it as part of your Anniversary gift", he said smiling.

"What I got you doesn't compare to this, my gift to you seems cheap now", I said.

He chuckled.

"I will love it just the same, whatever it is because you gave it to me", he said.

I smiled at him.

"Now come on, we're going to be late", he said kissing the side of my head.

I got in the car and we drove to our appointment. We talked to the secretary and she asked us to sit. We did, Colby took my hand in his and squeezed it. The door opened and a tall man smiled at us.

"Colby and Savannah Lopez?", he called.

We stood and walked over to him. He gestured for us to walk in, we sat down on the couch and he sat in front of us.

"So I got some back story on your situation from Colby, not all of it but some", he said.

I nodded.

"Who would like to start?", he asked.

"I guess I will", Colby said.

He nodded and Colby smiled at me. He looked back at the therapist.

"I guess it started after we got married. We just lost track of each other, keeping each other happy", Colby said.

"What do you think made you lose track of each other?", he asked.

Colby sighed.

"Word it as best as you can. Savannah, hear him out before you get angry", he said.

I nodded.

"We put the kids first. You know I get it, our kids do come first but we forgot to make time for ourselves. Ava was in school, Lucas still needed Savi and then Savi was pregnant and, we pushed time for each other away and with me working five days a week, it was hard, I felt neglected", Colby said looking down.

The therapist nodded.

"I don't mean to sound selfish but it just felt that way and I know I made you feel the same way when it came to work", Colby said.

It was true.

"Dean told me about you having postpartum after Henry. I know that probably had something to do with why the distance grew between us, why didn't you tell me?", he said.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I wanted you to go to work worry free because you were so far away from us all the time", I said.

"I still leave worried, I'm on the plane freaking out thinking something bad could happen while I'm sitting there waiting to get to the next town I have to be in. I worry no matter what", he said.

"Maybe we got into this marriage too fast", I said.

The therapist cleared his throat. Colby was staring at me like he couldn't believe I just said that.

"Is that how you feel Colby?", he asked.

Colby shook his head no.

"I don't think we did, I think we just forgot about making each other happy too", he said.

"By what you're saying, I have to agree. Yes your children come first, I have kids, I know, but my wife and I also make date nights and we talk before bed. Make time for each other, even if it's only a night or two a week", he said.

We nodded.

"You said you had postpartum. That is another reason why you distanced yourself from him", he said.

I nodded.

"Colby also mentioned cheating", he said.

I looked down and let go of Colby's hand, Colby glanced at his hand on my thigh, empty and sighed.

"Want to tell me how that came about?", he asked.

Colby squeezed my thigh.

"It was all me, I didn't see it or I guess I didn't want to see it", Colby said.

"Go on", he said.

"While I was working, I met her backstage. She seemed like a cool person to hang out with, I saw nothing wrong with it. Savi had guy friends so why couldn't I have female friends", he said.

The therapist nodded and I sat there and listened.

"I didn't hang out with her thinking, oh I'm going to hook up with her, no I saw her on friendly terms, always in group settings and I didn't even invite her when we hung out, she would show up with some of my friends", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why would she text you than?", I asked.

"She got my number from Marek, she told him she wanted someone who could train her on the side, so he gave her my number", he said.

"Did you explain to Marek that this wasn't ok?", the therapist asked.

He nodded.

"I told him not to be giving out my number. If she wanted to train then she could have gone down to our wrestling school", he said.

"You say you only saw her as a friend, yet when she came to our hotel room, you let her in and you kissed her", I said.

"No, I didn't let her in, she pushed herself in and she forced herself onto me", he said.

"But you didn't push her away, you admitted to kissing her back", I cried.

He sighed and looked down. His hand on my thigh squeezed harder.

"I know it's not an excuse but we hadn't been together since before Henry and I guess her kissing me made me...", he stopped.

"You were sexually frustrated", the therapist finished.

Colby grimaced at the words. Colby sighed.

"I have never touched another woman since being with you, since falling in love with you", he said.

"But you did", I said wiping my tears.

"No, the kiss was like five seconds and I didn't kiss her the way I kiss you", he said.

"It meant nothing", the therapist said.

"No, when I kiss Savannah, that means something, it means everything", he said.


	19. Chapter 19-Nothing Happened

**_Seth_ -**

We were driving back to our house in silence. Parking in the driveway, I turned off the car and looked at her.

"You're mad at me and you have every right to be but I'm telling you the truth. I have never touched another woman, I promised you that those moments were yours and they still are, I just hope they're mine too", I said.

"They are", she said her voice low.

"I'm home Wednesdays and Thursdays, those days will be dedicated to you and you alone. The kids will stay with me at night, those are my moments with them but the rest of the day is yours, whatever you want to do", I said.

"I didn't want to tell you about my postpartum because I didn't want you to think I was crazy and leave me", she said.

"Hey", I said.

She didn't look at me, I cupped her chin with my hand and forced her to look at me. She let a few tears slip.

"I would never have thought that. We could have figured this out and I would have stood beside you to help you through this", I said.

"Why did you have to kiss her back", she cried.

I let my tears finally fall. I leaned over and kissed her hard. Brushing my lips over hers over and over again.

"I didn't kiss her like this, not the way I kiss you", I mumbled against her lips.

She ran her hands through my hair and kept me close, our kiss growing heavier. I pulled away a bit.

"You are my woman and I am your man, only yours", I said trying to catch my breath.

Our foreheads pressed together.

"Same time tomorrow?", I asked.

She nodded. On my days off we agreed we would go and talk to the therapist. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello", she answered.

She sat back and looked terrified.

"What?", she almost shouted.

She looked at me.

"Ok, we are on our way", she said.

She buckled herself back in.

"What's going on babe?", I asked.

"Eric is at the hospital visiting his dad and I forgot to tell Vanessa that I wasn't going to be there", she said.

"So?", I asked confused.

"She was going to pick up Ava because I didn't know what time we were going to get out of the session", she said.

"Shit", I said.

I started the car and we drove as fast as we could to the hospital. Parking, we got out of the car and walked in. We headed straight for Mr. Kane's room, we saw three corrections officers outside of the room. They stopped us from going in.

"Sorry, you can't go in right now", one of them said.

"We're looking for our daughter. Brown hair, pretty green eyes", I said.

Savannah was squeezing my hand.

"Oh yeah, she and her grandmother went to the cafeteria since they couldn't come in yet", he said.

We nodded and sighed. We went to sit down in the seats across from the room.

"Daddy, you're home"

I stood when I heard Ava. She came over to me and I hugged her, I sighed.

"What's going on?", Vanessa asked.

"Eric is here", Savi said.

"Is that why there are corrections officers here?", she asked.

I nodded. The door to Mr. Kane's room opened and Eric came out. I felt Savi squeeze my arm. Eric looked at us and smiled.

"Hey baby, miss me?", he was talking to Savannah.

His eyes ran over her body and he licked his lips. My blood was boiling.

"Damn, you look good Sav", he said.

Ava turned in my arms and I set her down, she hugged Savi. Eric smiled at Ava.

"Hey kiddo, look at you. You're so big, do you miss daddy?", he said.

I stood in front of Savi, covering her and Ava.

"Rollins", Eric said, looking up and meeting my eyes.

Eric smirked and waved.

"Love you Savannah, come visit me some time", he said winking at her.

"Daddy", Ava said looking up at me.

Eric's smirk disappeared.

"Daddy? He's not your dad, I am, me, I'm your father", Eric said angry. Ava hid behind Savi, she was always scared of him.

I was about to step up to him, but Savannah grabbed my arm. We watched him being pulled away by the officers, T.K. came out of the room and sent us a nod.

"Did you guys see him?", he asked.

I nodded.

"His dad forgave him. Eric seemed real sorry and honestly I don't care if he meant it or not, as long as my uncle thinks he did, that's all I care about", he said.

I nodded, Savi walked into the room with Ava and Vanessa. I stayed outside with T.K.

"He was asking me about Savannah", he said.

"What?", I asked.

He nodded.

"He wanted to know how she was doing, how Ava was doing", he said, hands in his pockets.

"And what did you tell him?", I asked.

"That she was happily married to you, that Ava calls you dad. I don't think he liked that and he thinks you still live in Iowa", he said.

I nodded.

"The less he knows about my family the better", I said.

"Agreed", he said.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

The kids would be staying with Colby tonight. He handed me the keys to my car.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?", he asked.

"I'm sure", I said.

He smiled.

"Worth a shot in asking", he said shrugging.

I smiled and got in my car.

"I'll drop Ava off at school and then the boys with Vanessa tomorrow. You picking me up again or am I picking you up?", he asked.

"It's your turn to pick me up", I said.

He nodded.

"Oh forgot to mention, my parents and brother are coming down from Iowa this weekend, they want to see Ava and the boys", he said.

"That's fine, Ava's been asking for your mom", I said.

He nodded and leaned down, kissing my cheek.

"I love you baby, get back safe", he said.

"Let me know if you need anything", I said.

He nodded.

"And Colby, I love you too", I said.

He smiled. Getting back to my place, I noticed someone standing by my door.

"T.K.?", I was surprised to see him here.

He looked up and stood, almost stumbling. He had a bottle of tequila in his hand.

"No more of this", I said taking the bottle and opening my door. I helped him in and sat him down on my couch. I took the bottle and set it on the counter, I made some coffee. I went back over to him.

"He's like a father to me, this sucks", he said.

"I know how you feel, but getting drunk off your ass isn't going to help him. He wouldn't want to see you like this", I said.

"I'm scared", he whispered.

I hugged him and he cried.

 ** _Seth_ -**

Driving to Savi's apartment, I took the elevator up. Before I could knock, the front door opened and T.K. stood there.

"Hey", he said.

"What the fuck?", I said angry.

"Look it's not what you think..."

I pushed open the door, T.K. followed me back in.

"Savannah", I yelled, I started for her room.

"Dude, I'm serious, nothing is going on", T.K. shouted after me.

"Shut up, don't fucking talk to me", I said raising my voice.

Savi came out of her room, she had just woken up.

"What's with all the yelling?", she asked.

"What the fuck is he doing here?", I asked angry.

"He stayed the night, he needed someone to talk too and..."

"And what did you sleep with him?", I asked hurt.

"Colby Lopez, I know you did not just ask me that", she said.

I sighed and looked down.

"Listen, like she said I needed someone to talk too. I fell asleep on the couch, nothing happened between us", T.K. said.

I shut my eyes.

"Savannah thanks for everything, but I really think I should go", T.K. said.

"Yeah I think you should", I said.

"Whatever, I'll see you later Savi", T.K. said before walking out.

I heard the front door close and I looked at Savi.

"Is this your way of getting back at me?", I asked.

"You really think I would do something like that, really?", she sounded hurt.

"No, I just, if you did I have no right saying anything to you", I said.

"You do because you are my husband but no I didn't do anything. He and I just talked, he's worried about his uncle", she said.

I nodded.

"Ok, I believe you", I said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Want to get breakfast with me?", I asked.

"Sure", she said smiling.

She walked back into her room to get dressed.


	20. Chapter 20-Possibility

**_Seth_ -**

Savi and I went out to breakfast before our next session.

"Repairs on the inside of the house start Saturday", I said.

She swallowed her food.

"So you're going to leave your house unattended?", she asked.

"Our house and no, my parents are coming down Friday night so they will be here to let the guys in", I said.

She nodded.

"I noticed that bottle of empty tequila on the counter", I said.

She nodded again.

"Like I said, T.K. came over to talk", she said.

"You were right to not let him leave. He could have gotten in a car accident and gotten hurt or worse he could have hurt someone else", I said.

"So you aren't mad I let him stay over?", she asked.

I shook my head.

"I get why you did it and I trust you", I said.

"But you had no problem accusing me when you saw him, admit it, if you didn't see the bottle you would still be pissed and thinking he and I did something", she said.

I took a drink of my juice.

"Alright fine, yes I would still be pissed if I hadn't seen the bottle", I said.

She nodded. We finished our food in silence, we drove to the therapist. I held on to her hand as we walked in. They walked us right into the room.

"So how are we today?", the therapist asked.

"Fine", she said.

"Why does it feel like there is tension between you two?", he asked.

I sighed.

"I made the mistake of thinking she cheated on me last night with a friend of ours", I said.

"What made you think she was cheating?", he asked.

"I was picking her up to take her to breakfast, talk. I ran into him as he was walking out of her apartment, I didn't like it so I went off, I know I have no right too but she is still my wife and I want to work things out", I said.

"But nothing happened and you still didn't believe me till you saw the empty bottle of tequila", she said.

"And I should have", I said.

"I know I'm married and I wouldn't do that just to get back at you, he is our friend and he was upset because the man he see's as a father is dying", she said.

"I know that now", I said.

"Would you have forgiven her if she did sleep with him?", the therapist asked.

"I would because I love her and I'm not just saying that to make what I did ok but I wouldn't blame you if you did kiss him or slept with him and I know you wouldn't do it just to get back at me. I was being a stupid insecure asshole", I said.

"I see your point Colby", he said.

"I see it too, I get it, you saw him walking out of my apartment. If I would see a girl walking out of our house early in the morning, cheating would have been my first thought", she said.

I nodded.

"I do trust you", I said to her.

"Let's discuss your living arrangement. Savannah you have an apartment and Colby you're living at your house?", he asked.

We both nodded.

"Do you both at least talk while he's away or do you meet up and have dinner to talk?", he asked.

"Once and a while we do talk or text while he's away", she said.

I nodded.

"That's good, Savi since his cheating, do you trust him on the road?", he asked.

I didn't want to look over at her, I wanted her to answer truthfully.

"No", I heard her say.

"Colby do you trust yourself on the road?", he asked.

I looked up at him.

"I mean after what happened I didn't and I stayed with two of my friends while on the road since. I think it was mostly to ease her worry that I might cheat", I said.

He nodded.

"But after realizing that I had to gain her trust back and that I had to show her that I can be alone without anyone keeping an eye on me I got my own room, I started trusting myself again", I said.

He nodded.

"Explain more of why you didn't trust yourself", he said.

"I guess I hated myself. I couldn't believe I hurt my wife and kids, then the thoughts of, could I cheat again? Am I selfish enough to hurt my wife again?", I said.

Savi squeezed my hand.

"Realizing that I couldn't live without my wife, that the trust we had was broken and that she probably would never look at me the same, it hurt and I told myself I would do anything to regain that trust and to keep her but if I plan to do that, I needed to trust myself again too", I said.

He nodded.

"Savi do you think you will ever trust him again?", he asked her.

"I think I could. I see how hard he's working to get us back to where we once were and that he's willing to do whatever it takes", she said.

He nodded.

"Could you two try living together again?", he asked.

"I could", I said.

I looked over at her and she looked down.

"I don't know, I'm scared", she said.

I looked away from her and down at our hands.

"Why?", he asked her.

"I guess I'm afraid that if we do live together again he's going to stop trying to fix us, that he's going to think that, oh she's back I don't need to try to regain her trust anymore", she said.

"Colby how do you feel about this?", he asked.

"I understand, but I just want you to know I'm never going to stop fighting to regain your trust, even when you tell me that you trust me again. I love you Savannah", I said.

"Can you two at least discuss the possibility of Savi moving back in? Maybe set some rules, you don't have to share a bed till both of you are ready too", he said.

"I'm willing to discuss it", I said looking at her.

She nodded.

"Me too", she said.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

Colby was back on the road, he called in the morning and called at night. We did discuss the possibility of me moving back in, we agreed that once the house was finished being worked on, I would move in. The kids were spending time with Colby's family, I was at Mr. Kane's house, the doctors gave him the ok to go home, I was getting things ready for him.

"So how are things between you and Colby? Therapy helping?", Lizzy asked.

I nodded.

"I don't feel like there's a weight on my shoulders anymore", I said.

"I still don't trust him", she said.

"Liz, he's trying", Carly said.

"He even got a restraining order against Zahra, she can't go near him", I said.

"Because he doesn't trust himself with her, for all we know he's seeing her now and just flashed a restraining order in front of your face to get you to trust him", she said.

"Elizabeth", Carly said loud.

We both looked at her, shocked she raised her voice, it wasn't like her to snap.

"Sorry, I went too far", Lizzy said to me.

"It's ok, apart of me was thinking the same thing", I said.

"Jon caught Colby telling Zahra off one day. He really is doing all he can to get rid of that woman and to keep her far away, he's trying", Carly said.

"I know", I said.

 ** _Seth_ -**

The guys and I decided to go for a drink. I was getting back to my room. I was closing my door when someone stopped it. I turned back around to see Zahra enter and close my door.

"Get the fuck out. I will call the police on you, you are going against the restraining order", I said.

"I just want to talk, just a second", she said.

I wanted to push her out, but I didn't want to take the chance of someone seeing and giving her that assault charge she wanted. I went and picked up the hotel phone, grabbing a water on my way. She took the phone out of my hand and hung it up.

"Seriously get the hell out of my room", I said.

I texted Dean real quick, letting him know what's happening. He sent a text back saying he called hotel security. I set my water down and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door.

"I just want to talk", she said.

"I don't. I'm finally getting my life back and you want to ruin that, I won't let it happen", I said.

I heard a knock at the room door and I walked out of the bathroom, I past her and opened the door. The security came in and I pointed at Zahra.

"Ma'am can you come with us", one of them said.

Zahra rolled her eyes but didn't fight them, it made me uneasy. She was planning something.

"Thank you guys", I said.

"No problem sir, have a good night", they said leaving.

I shut my door and sat on my bed, I sighed. My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello"

"Hey, she gone?", Dean asked.

"Yeah, thanks for calling security", I said.

"No problem", he said.

I stood and grabbed my water, taking a long drink.

"Talk to you tomorrow, I gotta check in with Savi, see how things are going with Mr. Kane", I said.

"Alright", he said.

I was going to call Savi, but I started feeling dizzy and I sat on my bed.

"What the fuck", I said.


	21. Chapter 21-Not Too Late

**_Seth_ -**

Before I opened my eyes, I knew something was wrong. I had the worst headache, I opened my eyes slowly, the light in the room hurt my eyes. I couldn't remember how much I had to drink, what time I got in, if I called Savi, or when I went to bed. I sat up and looked at my phone for the time. Three missed calls. A text from Dean and one from Roman.

 _ **"Dude where are you, why aren't you here?"**_ -Dean

 _ **"You missed gym time and breakfast, you better have a good excuse"**_ \- Roman

I finally got a good look at the time, almost one.

"Shit", I said loud.

I got up. I was in only my briefs, my clothes was all over the floor. A knock at my door pulled me away and before I could open it, someone else did. I grabbed my jeans off of the floor and put them on. Roman and Dean came around to my room.

"What the fuck man, did you go to bed late?", Dean asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I woke up with the worst headache and my mouth is completely dry, my body aches", I said.

"Dude, we barely had three beers last night", Roman said.

"Then why do I feel like a truck ran over me", I said.

Roman stood and grabbed me a water, I downed the whole bottle.

"Shit man, do you even remember the witch showing up?", Dean asked.

"Witch?", I asked confused.

"Zahra", Roman said.

"She came to my room?", I asked.

Dean nodded and showed me the text I sent him, I sighed.

"What the fuck", I said.

I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Savi.

 _ **"Babe, I'm so sorry I didn't answer when you called. Got sick and fell asleep"**_ \- Colby.

"You were pretty exhausted last night", Roman said.

"But that doesn't explain why I don't remember anything", I said.

They both nodded. I checked my phone for messages I might have sent or calls I might have made but nothing came up. I grabbed my stuff and we were out the door, I didn't have time for a shower or to put on a new pair of fresh clothes.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

 _ **"It's ok, I got worried though because you didn't answer. Hope you're feeling ok"**_ \- Savi.

I put my phone down and finished washing the dishes. I heard it ding and I picked it up.

 _ **"I do need a nurse, want to come and take care of me?"**_ \- Colby.

I giggled.

 _ **"Nope, I'm good"**_ \- Savi.

 _ **"But I need you to take care of me, my head hurts so bad and all I want is for you to hold me and make it go away"**_ \- Colby.

I laughed, Carly and Lizzy smiled at me.

"What's so funny?", Carly asked.

I showed her the message and she giggled, so did Lizzy. They opened a bottle of wine and served it.

"Why do men act like such babies when they get sick", Lizzy said.

"I don't know", I said.

"I think it's cute, especially when Jon gets sick, it's like I have two babies instead of one, except Jon is worse", Carly said.

We laughed.

"Joe is the same way, you would think since he's this big macho looking guy that he wouldn't act that way but he does", Lizzy said.

"Colby too, Ava even told him one time to suck it up", I said.

We were laughing, Colby's brother Jesse came in.

"Hey Jesse want to join us? Just enjoying a little wine since we have babysitters", I said.

"Um"

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Have you checked instagram?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"What is it? Did something happen to Colby?", I asked grabbing my phone.

I was just texting him, how could something happen between then and now.

"What is it Jesse?", I asked.

I saw Lizzy pick up her phone and look, she gasped and then looked at me, anger written all over her face.

"What is it Liz?", I asked.

Carly and I were the only ones who didn't know. I looked at Carly and she stood, looking over Lizzy's shoulder. She covered her mouth in shock and looked at me.

"Come on tell me he's ok at least", I said.

"He's fine, till I kill him", Lizzy said.

"Not before I do", Jesse said.

I could feel my heart breaking and my eyes were getting watery. Jesse showed me his phone and I broke down.

 ** _Seth_ -**

After my match I walked backstage and everyone kept giving me weird looks and whispering. I sighed and went to my locker room. Dean and Roman were huddled around his phone, I placed my hands on my hips.

"What's going on?", I asked.

Dean sat down and didn't even look at me.

"You should see your instagram", Roman said.

"My instagram, why?", I asked.

Roman looked down at Dean.

"Oh did Savi post something embarassing of me?", I asked, taking my phone out of my bag.

I logged in and looked, a naked picture of Zahra. I deleted it and rushed out of the locker room. I went right for Hunter's office. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"I didn't post that photo", I said.

Hunter nodded.

"I know, around that time you were in the ring going over the plans for today", he said.

"More bad news", Stephanie said.

"What?", I asked.

"Someone posted pictures of you on Zahra's Twitter feed, naked pictures", she said.

"What?", I asked.

"We had her take them down and put her account on private", she said.

"How did she get naked pictures of me? We've never been in a situation like that", I said.

They sighed and I sat. Remembering Savi, I stood and called her.

"Come on, please answer", I mumbled.

She picked up.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now, like you don't understand how heartbroken she is right now", Carly said.

"Carly, please, I don't know how that picture got on there and I don't know how she got pictures of me, I'm trying to figure that out", I said.

"Colby..."

I heard shuffling on her end.

"Listen asshole, don't call and don't come over, just get ready and expect those divorce papers", Lizzy said loud.

"Liz let me explain..."

She hung up on me. I sighed.

"Head back to the hotel, clear your head", Hunter said.

I nodded and went back to my locker room. Dean and Roman were packing to head out.

"I didn't post those pictures", I said.

"I believe you", Dean said.

"Really?", I was surprised at that.

They nodded.

"We checked the picture of her. The background looks like the hotels bathroom", Roman said.

"We haven't checked the pictures of you, I ain't looking at them", Dean said.

Roman handed me his phone.

"Just click on the highlighted word", Roman said.

I did, pictures of me in bed. I looked out of it, recognizing the room, it was my hotel room.

"These were taken yesterday", I said.

I covered the bottom half and showed them.

"That's your room alright, there is the water bottle that was on your nightstand this morning", Dean said.

"You don't remember that?", Roman asked.

I shook my head.

"I think I would remember taking naked pictures of myself", I said.

"I would like to say it's weird that they're on Zahra's page, but something deep down is telling me she had something to do with this", Dean said.

"Me too", Roman said.

"Why can't I remember this?", I asked.

"Let's just pack and go back to the hotel room, maybe we can figure things out better that way", Roman said.

I nodded and we packed. Walking out of the locker room, everyone kept staring at us and whispering, I sighed and walked faster. Getting in the car, I texted Savi.

 _ **"I had nothing to do with those pictures, please believe me, I love you"**_ \- Colby.

I watched my phone and I waited for it to light up and flash Savannah's name, but it never came.

 _ **"I'm going to figure this out. I don't know how and I don't know when but I will, please just trust me. I know that's hard to do right now because of what we have been through but PLEASE trust me"-**_ Colby.

No reply.

"Give her time and as soon as we get home, Rome and I can talk to her, explain", Dean said.

"I just hope it's not too late", I said.


	22. Chapter 22-Done

**_Seth_ -**

Hunter let us go home early, said it would be better for me to just lay low. Getting a flight early morning, we arrived and Roman drove us to Savi's apartment. I pounded on the door, no answer. I kept pounding till a neighbor walked out of theirs to see what was going on.

"Mr. Lopez, everything ok?", she asked.

"Is Savannah home?", I asked.

"Oh no, she and her two friends left late last night with a few suitcases, said she was taking a vacation and asked if I could keep an eye out on her apartment", she said.

I felt my heart break.

"Did she say where?", I asked, hopeful.

"No sorry, but I do hope she gets the rest and relaxation she needs, poor thing looked terrible and exhausted", she said.

"How terrible?", I asked.

"It looked like she had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red. It looked like she was about to break down any second, must have to do with her daughter's grandfather. Such a nice man, a shame what he's going through", she said.

I swallowed and my throat felt dry.

"Thank you", I said my voice low.

She nodded and closed her door. I leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor, Roman kneeled down beside me and Dean followed.

"Colby?", Dean said.

Roman placed his hand on my knee and I just broke down, I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, come on now, don't give up. She has to be staying with someone", Roman said.

"Yeah, come on get up off your ass and let's go look, even if it takes all fucking night", Dean said.

He took my arm and Roman took the other, they pulled me up to stand and all I wanted to do was fall back down.

"Don't do this Colby, come on", Roman shook me and yelled in my face.

I took a deep breath and wiped my face.

"Ok", I said nodding.

They nodded and we left. They called their women and asked, they did confess to helping Savannah leave but neither of them asked her where she was going, it was easier for them since they couldn't lie to Roman and Dean. We called everyone at the diner, they knew Savannah left but didn't know where too. T.K. said the same thing. We drove to Mr. Kane's home, his wife smiled at me and let us in. He was downstairs and awake.

"Colby, what a surprise", he said.

I hugged him and so did the guys.

"How are you feeling?", I asked.

He examined my face.

"Better than you", he said.

I sighed and broke down again.

"Do you have any idea where my wife is? Where my kids are? Please", I asked.

I got on my knees in front of him.

"Please", I begged.

I know I probably looked like a pathetic mess of a man but I didn't care. I was willing to do whatever it took to find my wife and kids.

"Please get up son", he said.

I did and sat back.

"Your kids are with your parents. They will be watching them while Savi gets the much needed R&R she needs. I don't know what happened, well I do but not the whole story, but I recommend you leave her be for the moment, let her clear her head and have time to think", he said.

"But I need to explain", I said.

"And you will but for now, take a breather, visit with your kids, spend time with them, be their dad", he said.

I sighed and nodded, wiping my eyes again. I stood.

"I guess we'll see how both of you feel when you reunite. Will you still love her or will you realize you just thought you did", he said.

"I know I love her, I wouldn't be driving around the city like a lunatic looking for her", I said.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a lunatic", Dean mumbled.

"Sorry Jon", I said.

Mr. Kane nodded.

"I'm gonna go see my kids now", I said.

He nodded.

"Have a nice night gentlemen", he said.

We walked out and the guys drove me to my house. The lights were on and I could see my mom in the kitchen. I sighed.

"How do I look my family in the eye?", I asked.

"With the truth, explain", Roman said.

"Even if they don't want to hear it", Dean said.

I got off the car and thanked them. They drove away and I walked up the steps to my front door. I opened it and walked right in. My dad and brother turned to look at me, I set my bag down and closed the door.

"Daddy", Ava said running into my arms.

I hugged her tight, not letting go.

"You don't know how bad I missed you princess", I whispered.

She pulled away and cupped my face in her tiny hands.

"Daddy, why are you sad and crying?", she asked worried.

I gave her a weak smile.

"Mommy was sad today too. Did something happen to mommy?", she asked worried.

"No princess", I said kissing her forehead.

I stood back up and my mom brought in Henry. She handed him to me and I kissed his cheek.

"It'll be ok Colby", my mom said, rubbing my back.

"Where's Lucas?", I asked.

"Sleeping in his crib", she said.

I nodded. I finally looked at my dad and brother again and sighed.

"Are you going to yell or hear me out first?", I asked.

My dad nodded.

"I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you talk first", my dad said.

I handed Henry back to my mom and she took the kids to my room. I went and sat down near my dad and brother. I told them everything I knew or thought happened. After showing them the photos they agreed that it seemed suspicious.

"Do either of you know where Savannah went?", I asked.

My brother sighed.

"She went to Vanessa's house, I don't know if she's still there", he said.

I nodded and stood. I grabbed my car keys and rushed out of the house. I drove to Vanessa's place and getting there I knocked. Her husband opened the door and looked sadly at me.

"Can I speak to her? I just want to explain", I said.

He sighed.

"She's not here. Vanessa took her somewhere and she didn't tell me where. Would you like to come in and ask Vanessa?", he said.

I nodded and walked in. We walked into the living room.

"Nessa, we have a visitor", he called to her.

"Who is..."

She stopped when she saw me.

"Please, I just want a chance..."

"You had it and you ruined it. I won't tell you where she went so don't ask, all that I will say is expect divorce papers. We already spoke to a lawyer, Savannah wants nothing from you but for you to be a father to your kids", she said.

"But I don't want a divorce, please just let me explain", I said.

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but she's done", she said.

I sighed.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I sat on the steps of the beach house. I was exhausted from crying and throwing things around my room.

"Hey, how are you doing?", Gaby came and sat beside me, she and Dolph let me stay with them at their beach house in Florida.

"Tired", I said.

"Stephanie and Hunter are looking into who posted those pictures. Hunter told me Colby had no recollection of taking those photos..."

"I don't care", I said watching the waves crash.

"Something's not right about those photos..."

"Please just stop talking about him and those pictures, please", I said.

Gaby nodded.

"Ok", she said.

I felt her rubbing my back and I broke down again. She pulled me into her and held me tight. I wanted to trust Colby, I did but after everything I just couldn't. It was hard to leave without my kids but everyone kept saying it was for my own good and what was best for the kids. It was only till Friday when Colby would be gone for work.

"I'm getting a divorce", I said.

"Savi, don't do anything till you are absolutely sure. You are hurt now but just take it one day at a time, really think about this", she said.

"I think I'm done giving him chances", I said.


	23. Chapter 23-Strong

**_Seth_ -**

I woke up that next morning not worried about work, seeing as my drug test came back positive. I had to sit out. My bedroom door opened and Ava came running in, she jumped into my bed and smiled.

"I thought you left for work daddy", she said.

"Not this week princess", I said, brushing her messy hair away from her face.

"Are you taking me to school?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Go get dressed", I said.

She jumped off my bed and took off. I sat up and my mom came into my room.

"Your dad can take her", she said.

I shook my head.

"These are my kids, I should be doing this. I'm taking Henry and Lucas with me too", I said.

"You don't..."

"Yes I do. Savi does this every morning, I need to do this too", I said.

She nodded.

"In that case, diaper changes are needed on both boys", she said, tossing me the baby monitor.

I caught it and you could hear both boys crying. I stood and went to their room. Changing both boys and dressing them to take them with me. I set Henry in his carseat, Ava was finishing her breakfast. I tied my hair into a bun.

"Ready Ava?", I asked.

She nodded and grabbed her backpack. I picked up the car seat and grabbed Lucas's hand. I set Henry in first and then Lucas, buckling him in. Ava got in. I drove her to school.

"Where's mommy?", Ava asked.

"She's visiting her friend, she'll be home soon", I said.

Ava nodded, Henry started crying and then Lucas started, I sighed.

"Mommy gives Henry and Lucas their bottles", Ava said.

I had forgotten their bottles on the counter. Getting to Ava's school, I pulled over and let her off, her teacher was lining them up.

"Have a good day princess, see you after", I said.

"Grandma Vanessa is picking me up, she always picks me up", she said.

"Not today kiddo", I said.

She nodded. I watched her till she got to her teacher and she waved. I drove back home with two screaming boys. Getting there I took out Lucas and then lifted Henry out of his car seat.

"It's ok boys", I said.

I walked in and my mom held both bottles in her hands, I sighed.

"I'm taking them to my room", I said.

She handed me the bottles and I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I laid both boys down and handed Lucas his bottle, thankful that he could hold his own now. I held Henry's for him.

"I don't know how your mommy does it", I said.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I was shopping with Gaby and her son Nick.

"What if you cut your hair? You would look so good with short hair", she said.

"I don't know, I've always had it long", I said.

"Try it, if you don't like it then we can always get you extensions or you could wait for it to grow back out", she said.

"True", I nodded.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hair salon. She told the girl how to cut it and they sat me down. Vanessa had texted me that her lawyer had the divorce papers ready. I just needed to tell them when to send them or if I even wanted them to send them. I told them to send them now.

"So, have you talked to Colby at all?", Gaby asked.

"No, I texted his mom to see how the kids were", I said.

"I bet they miss you, you've been there every single day", she said.

"I miss them", I said.

"Even Colby?", she asked hopeful.

"Not as much", I said.

She raised a brow and gave me a look that said I don't believe you.

 ** _Seth_** -

My family had gone out to go sight seeing while I stayed with the boys. I had finally gotten them both down for a nap. The doorbell rang and I quickly went to go answer it before they rang it again.

"Can I help you?", I asked the woman in a suit.

She smiled and handed me an envelope.

"These are for a Mr. Colby Lopez", she said.

"Can I ask what it is?", I asked.

"You'll find out when you open it", she said with a smile.

She left and I closed the door. I sat down and opened the envelope. She had done it, she sent me divorce papers. I picked up my phone and called her, no answer. I left a message.

"Listen, I don't care how many of these damn papers you send me, I will not sign. You are **my** wife and I am **your** husband. It's going to stay that way till the day I die, understand? If you would just give me a moment to explain everything, just a moment", I said.

I sighed.

"I love you Savi and I miss you so much, please come home", I said.

I hung up and set my phone down. I looked over the papers and grabbed a pen.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

After getting my haircut, Colby had called, I was going to answer but I stopped myself. I let it go to voicemail and after a few seconds it said I had a message. I thought about it before listening to it.

"You sent him the divorce papers?", Gaby asked.

"Eavesdropping I see", I said setting my phone down.

"I want you to really look at me and tell me you don't love him. Really look me in the eyes and say it like you mean it", she said.

I looked at her and opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"I thought so", she said happily.

"So I still love him but maybe after a year or more I won't, maybe it will just fade", I said.

She shook her head.

"It won't. It will still be there, standing by that love will be pain, you will hurt and nothing will make it ok. Do you really want to see him with someone else?", she said.

"He wants to be with someone else, so I have no choice", I said.

"He doesn't, he loves you", she said.

"I can't talk about this", I said standing and walking out. I walked down the beach for awhile, just to think.

 ** _Seth_ -**

"So she did it huh", my dad said.

I sighed.

"Yup", I said.

I was giving Henry his bottle.

"What are you going to do?", he asked.

"I love my wife, divorce is not an option, no matter what she does", I said.

He nodded.

"Have you called her?", he asked.

I nodded.

"And?", he asked.

"And she didn't answer, so I left a message. She didn't call back and she didn't text me", I said.

"How was your day with the boys?", he asked.

"Hard. I didn't realize how much goes into taking care of two boys and a girl. Dropping her off and picking her up, making sure the boys are fed and clean. Making sure Lucas doesn't put anything in his mouth that he could choke on", I said.

He nodded.

"Did you tell her that?", he asked.

"How? She doesn't talk to me", I said.

"Text her, you know she reads them, tell her", he said.

I looked down at Henry.

"Here, I'll take him and you text her", he said.

I handed him the baby and he left. I grabbed my phone and opened my messages.

 _ **"Hope your day was fun and relaxing. I never realized how hard it was to take care of the boys and getting Ava to and from school. I took care of them all on my own. I was suspended for this week, so no work. I now see what you go through and you are one amazing, strong woman. I'm sorry I never acknowledged everything you did for not only me but our kids. I love and I miss you"**_ -Colby.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I was about to go to bed when my phone dinged. I picked it up and opened the message and I read it. I smiled, I was ready to reply but I stopped myself again, thoughts of him with Zahra together. I sighed and set my phone down.


	24. Chapter 24-Seth Freakin Rollins

**_Savannah_ -**

Landing back in San Diego, Vanessa was picking me up. I saw her and I smiled at her, she smiled back and hugged me.

"I see Florida did you well, you cut your hair", she said.

I had cut my hair up to my shoulders.

"Yeah, Gaby thought it was a good idea", I said shrugging lightly.

She nodded.

"It looks good", she said.

We walked to the parking lot to her car.

"Did your lawyer get everything ready?", I asked.

"He did, they were delivered and Colby signed them", she said.

I felt a ping of pain in my heart. He actually signed them without a fight.

"He signed them Seth Rollins", she finished.

She stopped and thought about it.

"I'm sorry, he signed it Seth **Freakin** Rollins", she said.

She chuckled and we kept walking.

"My lawyer is writing up some more and again will send them to him. If he doesn't sign them or signs the wrong name, we have to take him to court, discuss this issue with his lawyers", she said.

I nodded.

"You still want a divorce, right?", she asked.

I didn't know anymore, after thinking it over like Gaby said, I was having a change of heart but I didn't know how much more I could take or if I could trust Colby ever again. Colby would go to therapy hoping I would show up. I knew this because our therapist would call me and ask if I ever planned to show up or at least check in over the phone.

"We can stop the divorce proceeding, if that is what you want", she said.

"If he doesn't sign them again, then I guess let's hear out his lawyer", I said.

She nodded.

 ** _Seth_ -**

I was walking to my locker room when Gaby past me.

"Colby", she said.

I stopped and turned to face her.

"Savannah's home", she said.

I looked at her confused.

"How do you know?", I asked.

"She stayed with Nick and I. I don't know what really happened, just what Zahra has been spreading but I really hope you do fix this, she loves you still", she said.

I nodded.

"And I love her", I said.

"Fair warning, she's going to be super cold to you. She might say things to hurt you and well just don't take them to heart, she's hurting too and this is her way of coping", she said.

I nodded.

"She can say anything and everything she wants, I'll still love her with everything in me. I hurt her, I know that, so I won't hold anything against her", I said.

She nodded.

"I hope you weren't attached to her long hair", she said.

"Why?", I asked squinting my eyes.

She laughed.

"You'll see, if you go and see her", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll see you later and if you need anything, let me know", she said.

I nodded.

"Thanks and thank you for taking care of my baby, she means the world to me", I said.

She smiled.

"That's how I know you truly love her, because not once did you treat me the way you treat her", she said with a smile.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry", I said.

"No, it's ok, Nick is a wonderful, amazing man, so thank you for not marrying me", she said laughing.

I chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see you Colby", she said.

I waved and walked away. Getting to my locker room, I grabbed my phone out of my bag and texted Savannah.

 _ **"Welcome home my love. I've missed you and so have the kids. Don't worry they are in one beautiful piece, not a hair out of place. I really hope you give me a chance to explain everything that has happened, please, give me a moment"**_ \- Colby.

I pressed send. A knock at the locker room door.

"Come in", I said.

Hunter walked in and sighed.

"What's up?", I asked.

He sat down across from me.

"Is there something you would like to talk about? Anything at all, you know I'm here to listen", he said serious.

I was confused.

"Is this about the divorce? I signed them but I put Seth Rollins and they can keep sending more, I don't care but I'm not giving up my wife", I said.

Now he looked confused.

"No, this isn't about that, this is about your drug use", he said.

I wasn't at work when I found out I failed my test, they had called me.

"Hunter, I don't know what you're thinking but I swear I don't know how I failed it", I said.

Dean and Roman walked in and stopped when they saw Hunter. I didn't tell them about my failed drug test. I had told them they gave me the week off.

"I'm not on drugs. I am going through a hard time but I wouldn't turn to drugs. Why would I give my wife another reason to leave me for good", I said.

Hunter stood and crossed his arms over his chest, it looked like he was thinking about something.

"Are you saying his drug test came back positive?", Dean asked.

Hunter nodded.

"I promise you Hunter, I'm not on drugs", I said.

"This is really weird", Roman said.

"Wait, the day you lost your memory, you couldn't remember what happened. What if Zahra drugged you", Dean said.

"How would she do it though? She wasn't at the bar with us", Roman said.

"The water, the open, empty water in my hotel room", I said.

Hunter nodded, everything was clicking together.

"Nothing else was open but that bottle, well and the one Roman opened for me", I said.

"How would we prove she did it?", Hunter asked.

We all groaned, we were lost on that part. Someone knocked and Roman opened the door, Stephanie came in and smiled.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

We filled her in on everything and she agreed to help us. She and Hunter left to attend to a meeting.

"We are going to figure this out Colby, she can't and won't get away with this", Roman said.

I nodded.

"Did you hear, Savi is back", Dean said smiling.

I couldn't help the smile on my face. I heard a ding on my phone and went to check it. A message from Savannah.

 _ **"Seth Freakin Rollins actually has time for me, you aren't to busy fucking other women or taking naked selfies"**_ \- Savi.

 _ **"I deserve that and I see your lawyer told you about me signing the divorce papers"**_ \- Colby.

 _ **"Vanessa told me, you will be getting more and if you don't sign them or sign the wrong name again, we have to meet in court and I really don't want to do that, so please sign them"**_ \- Savi.

 _ **"In the words of my best lunatic friend, NOPE"**_ \- Colby.

 _ **"Please Colby, I don't want anything from you, this is an easy divorce, just sign!"**_ \- Savi.

 _ **"NO! I do want something from you"**_ \- Colby.

 _ **"Name it and it's yours, if it's about the kids we share custody"**_ \- Savi.

 _ **"I WANT YOU BABE!"**_ \- Colby.

She didn't write back.

 _ **"Can we please sit down and talk, just you and I gorgeous"**_ \- Colby.

A few minutes later I got a reply.

 _ **"Ok"**_ \- Savi.

I smiled.

 _ **"I love you beautiful"**_ \- Colby.

A ding from my phone.

 _ **"I hate you asshole"**_ \- Savi.

I started laughing.

 _ **"I love when you talk dirty to me"**_ \- Colby.

I put my phone away changed. I had to go home, it was more important for me to be there than here. I didn't care if I got in trouble at work.

 ** _Gaby_ -**

I overheard Stephanie and Hunter talking about Colby and his drug test. Hunter said something about Zahra drugging Colby. I walked into catering and saw Eva Marie taking selfies. I went and sat in front of her, I was pretending to look at something on my phone.

"Wow, Colby always was an asshole, but that's what that bitch gets for coming between he and I", I said.

Eva Marie smiled and nodded. I set my camera to record.

"Zahra feels the same way", Eva said.

"I'm glad she got between them, Savannah deserves it", I said.

Eva nodded.

"Don't you and her talk?", Eva asked.

"Only because Stephanie made me, it's either that or I can't come to shows", I said rolling my eyes.

Eva giggled.

"I can't believe Colby had the balls to send naked selfies", I laughed.

Eva laughed too and shook her head.

"He didn't", she said.

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Oh girl I want in", I said.

She smiled and told me everything. For a woman who claims she didn't like gossip, she sure likes to spread it.


	25. Chapter 25-Lets Talk

**_Savannah_ -**

Colby was coming home early. His mom said something about him being positive for drugs and I started wondering if that's why he had time off last week. I will admit I was a little worried, Colby and drugs, I couldn't believe.

"Your hair looks so good Savi, I love it", Lizzy said.

"Me too. I was a little worried I would look weird but I'm starting to like it", I said.

The girls nodded. Lucas and Henry didn't want to leave my side since getting back. Ava was at school so she didn't know I was home yet.

"I also signed up for night school, finally going get my GED", I said.

"That's good", Carly said.

"I'm proud of you Savi, you left broken and angry, came back strong and empowered", Lizzy said.

"I guess I always thought I had to put Colby's happiness and dreams before mine, but I can't do that anymore, I need to think about me and my kids and our future, without Colby", I said.

Carly and Lizzy glanced at each other.

"Don't tell me you're taking Colby's side now", I said.

"Savi, it's just the guys talked to us and explained, they think Zahra might have..."

"Stop, I don't want to hear it, I don't care", I said.

They looked sad.

"I'm done with that and him, hopefully soon I won't be a Lopez anymore", I said.

Saying that out loud actually broke my heart a little but I couldn't let them see that. I finished my wine and stood to grab a water. There was a knock at the front door, Lizzy went and answered it.

"Hey Colby", I heard her say.

I licked my lips and walked into the living room. He did a double take and then smiled.

"Wow", he said.

I looked away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So we will take the boys. Colby your mom is picking up Ava, you two sit, drink wine, talk", Lizzy said.

Once they walked out and closed the door, Colby took two steps towards me.

"You look good, I love the haircut", he said.

"Yeah, Gaby thought it was a good idea, you know since I'm starting over", I said.

His smile dropped and he looked down.

"Starting over with me?", he asked.

"What do you want to talk about Colby?", I asked.

"About what happened with the naked pictures", he said.

"I don't care, that's over and done with, just sign the papers and we could be done with this whole mess. You could move on with your girlfriend and I can move on too", I said looking down.

I cleaned up the table.

"First of all I don't have a girlfriend. I'm a married man and secondly I don't like the idea of you moving on or another man touching you", he said.

"That's not for you to decide, if I want to move on with someone else I'm allowed too", I said snapping at him.

I sighed, I didn't mean to snap at him.

"Why are you acting like this doesn't hurt you too?", he asked.

"Because it doesn't Colby, I'm done", I said over my shoulder.

"Then look at me and say that to my face. Can you look me in the eyes and say that you don't love me anymore? Can you do that Savi?", he said.

I bit my lip.

"You can't can you, stop freezing me out", his voice was lower.

I closed my eyes not wanting my tears to fall. I felt his hands on my hips and I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", he whispered.

He kissed my shoulder.

"I missed you", he whispered.

I opened my eyes and turned, pushing me hard and away from me.

"Don't touch me", I said.

I put the wine glasses in the sink and he stood there, like he didn't know what else to do. I went over to my purse and pulled out the divorce papers, I had already signed them. I set them down along with a pen.

"Please", I said not looking at him.

"Give me a damn good reason why and then I'll think about signing them", he said.

"Because you're a cheater. You don't want to be with me anymore Colby, just admit that you're bored and move on, it's what's best for us both", I said.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, his hands holding me in place pressed against his body.

"You don't know what I want. You don't know how I'm feeling and you damn sure don't know what's best for me", he growled.

I finally looked at him.

"I'll take the first one, because yes I did make a mistake but I didn't repeat that mistake. The last thing I would do is cheat again", he said.

"Colby just..."

"Are you not listening to me. I will never sign those papers, you belong to me", he said.

"You said to give you a reason..."

"Well I don't like those reasons because they aren't true", he said.

I tried to get out of his hold, damn wrestling.

"I love you Savi. I think Zahra drugged me, the night before those photos were released", he said.

I laughed.

"Wow, you actually want to use that excuse, couldn't come up with something better", I said.

"It's true", he said.

I shook my head.

"I don't believe you anymore because I don't trust you and if I don't trust you then I can't be with you", I said.

"I failed my drug test Savannah, when have you ever known me to take drugs babe, huh", he said.

"Let me go", I said.

He shook his head. He leaned in closer and kissed me. I felt my body relax, he loosened his grip and I pulled away, slapping him. It took him a few seconds to turn to look at me, hurt in his eyes, he nodded lightly and looked down.

"I guess I deserve that", he said low.

I couldn't believe I actually hit him.

"I'll sign the papers, but I will prove to you that Zahra did something to me, just watch", he said.

I shrugged. He moved over to the papers and picked up the pen. I couldn't watch him sign them, once he finished he turned the papers over and moved back.

"This doesn't mean I'm moving back to Iowa. I'm staying here, it's closer to my kids and you", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. He took a few steps closer to me.

"Can I at least get a hug goodbye?", he asked.

I looked at him.

"If you try and kiss me again, I will slap you", I said.

He held up his hands.

"Promise", he said.

I moved towards him and he wrapped his arms around me, I did the same to him. I felt him squeezing me.

"I love you Savannah, so much, please don't give up on me", he whispered.

I pulled away, he held onto my hand and sighed. He let go and started for the door, he looked back at me and smiled before walking out. After the door closed, I was trying really hard not to break down. I grabbed the papers and heartbreak turned into anger. I quickly headed for the hallway. I saw Colby by the elevators.

"Are you fucking kidding me", I said loud.

"I never said I was signing my actual name", he said, hands in his pockets.

He turned to look at me and smiled. He winked and walked into the elevator.

"Asshole", I yelled before the doors closed.

I walked back into my apartment and set the papers down. He signed them Seth Freakin Rollins again.


	26. Chapter 26-The Truth

**_Gaby_ -**

After Eva filled me in on everything, I nodded.

"You do realize since you helped her you're an accomplice", I said.

Eva looked confused and shook her head.

"But I didn't do anything. I just knew about her plan because she told me and I didn't even think she would actually do it", she said nervous.

"But you knew about it and didn't tell anyone. If my sister and brother in law find out about this they are going to go on a firing rampage", I said leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms over my chest.

Eva looked absolutely terrified.

"But", I said.

She looked up at me.

"If you go now and tell them what you know, your job might be saved. Just say you overheard her talking on the phone or that you caught her laughing and asked her what was up and she told you because she trusts you", I said.

She nodded.

"Yeah", she said.

I nodded.

"Because trust me, if they find out that you knew and didn't rat out Zahra, you will be in just as much trouble. She drugged him, that means jail time for her", I said.

She bit her lip.

"And red, trust when I say women who look like you don't last long in there. You'll be someone's bitch by the end of your first night and all orange everything doesn't sound right, but hey they say orange is the new black or in your case red", I said.

She stood.

"Will you come with me?", she asked.

"Sure red", I nodded.

I stood and we walked to Stephanie and Paul's office. We walked right in, Paul was on the phone and Stephanie looked over, she came over to us.

"Yes?", she asked.

"All red everything has something to say", I said.

I went and sat on the couch in the room. I crossed my legs and gestured for Eva to start talking. Stephanie looked at her and crossed her arms over her chest. Paul realized something was going on and ended his call.

"Why don't you sit down Eva", Paul said.

She nodded and sat down in the chair in front of Paul's desk, Stephanie joined Paul.

"Go on red we don't have all day", I said.

Eva told them everything, from beginning to end, Paul and Stephanie looked shocked.

"And you had nothing to do with this?", Paul asked her.

"No, I promise, she just told me what she did", she said.

Paul nodded.

"Thank you for telling us Eva", Stephanie said.

Paul gestured for her to leave and she did.

"You would be a good private investigator", Stephanie said smiling.

I shrugged.

"So what are you going to do about Zahra?", I asked.

"Call the police and then call her in here, fire her and let them arrest her", Paul said.

I nodded.

"I wasn't that crazy, was I?", I asked.

Stephanie laughed.

"I should call Colby and let him know", Paul said grabbing his phone.

"You should give him time off. Steph, I told you about Savi, they need this", I said.

Stephanie looked at Paul and Paul nodded.

"I guess there's no harm in moving up his vacation but I'm gonna have to change it from a whole month to two weeks", he said.

"I think right now, he'll take anything", I said.

He nodded and called Colby. Stephanie called the police and then had a security guard find Zahra.

 ** _Seth_ -**

I was chasing after Lucas, he was laughing like crazy. Henry watched from his bouncer, my phone started ringing and I was trying to catch my breath.

"Hello"

"Colby, it's Paul. I have some very important news for you", he said.

"Hit me with it", I said.

I listened to what he said, he told me about Zahra's plan and Gaby doing her private eye work, and Eva Marie confessing. I sighed.

"Wow Paul, I don't know what to say", I said.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Zahra is being arrested as we speak and Dolph Ziggler is coming back earlier than planned. Gaby talked to him and told him everything, he agreed", he said.

"What does Nick have to do with this?", I asked.

"Remember I told you I couldn't give you vacation time because everyone was out, well Dolph's coming back early. Randy as well, I know it's not a month but I can give you two weeks", he said.

"Paul you don't know how happy I am to hear that, I really do need those two weeks", I said.

"Well then get your tickets for Paris, your two weeks start Saturday", he said.

"Thank you so much Paul", I said excited.

"No problem. You will have to work SmackDown tomorrow in Fresno and then Friday in LA", he said.

"Of course", I said.

I hung up with him and got on my laptop.

"What's going on?", my mom asked.

I told her everything and she hugged me.

"I'm glad that evil woman got caught, but this plan about you tricking Savi to Paris, how is that going to work?", she asked.

"I need you to do me a favor?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Name it", she said.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I was just getting out of my night school classes. I was picking up the kids from Colby's house. He wasn't going to be there because he had to go back to work. His parents were watching the kids for us.

"Hi sweetheart, how was the first night of school?", she asked.

"We just had to listen, he just went over what we were going to do and what supplies we needed", I said.

"Hi mommy", Ava said.

"Hi babe, are your baby brothers ready?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Listen Savi, Colby knows how much I've wanted to go to Paris and so as a thank you for watching the kids, he gave me two weeks and I really don't have anyone to go with, would you like to be my plus one?", she said.

"That was nice of him but don't you want to go with your husband", I said.

"He could care less about Paris, so what do you say?", she said.

I bit my lip.

"Come on, two weeks of Paris Savannah, sight seeing", she said.

I giggled at the excitment on her face.

"Ok, sure", I said.

"Great, we leave Saturday morning", she said.

"Ok", I nodded.

"Oh I'm heading back to Iowa tomorrow afternoon, so I'll be meeting you there. I need to pack a few more clothes if we are going to beautiful Paris", she said.

"Ok", I smiled.

"I'll mail you your ticket", she said.

"Sounds good", I said.

She helped me put the kids in the car. I turned to look at her and hugged her.

"What was that for?", she asked.

"For being like a mother to me, for being a wonderful grandma, and I guess for filling in for me while I was away. It does mean a lot and I know I can't give you a trip to Paris or something fancy..."

"That hug was plenty enough", she said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Get home safe and see you in Paris on Saturday", she said.

I drove home. Ava was waiting for me to take down Lucas and Henry. How was I going to get a sleeping Lucas and a sleeping Henry upstairs.

"Savannah"

I turned to see T.K. walking over to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Heard you were back in town and wanted to say hello. I also wanted to ask how your mini vacation went", he said.

"A lot of thinking, mostly crying, and alot of ice cream", I said.

He laughed.

"Need some help?", he asked, pointing to Lucas and Henry.

"If you don't mind, usually Colby does this", I said.

He nodded, he helped me put the kids in bed. We went and sat in the living room. Ava was taking her bath before bed.

"So how are you really?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"Confused more than anything. I don't know what to do anymore or how to feel, it's just all confusing", I said.

"You two will work things out Savi, he loves you", he said.

"I'm getting divorced, it's what's best", I said.

"For who?", he asked.

I looked up at him. He leaned back and I moved closer to him.

"Savi I don't..."

I placed my hand on his cheek and pressed my lips to his, he kissed me back. He pulled me into his lap and I straddled him, the kiss growing heavier. His hand found it's way under my shirt, his touch was different from Colby's touch.

"Savannah", T.K. whispered.

He was nothing like Colby. I forced myself to want this, I kept telling myself to picture Colby, his touch, his lips. T.K. unbuttoned my pants. His lips moving to my neck.

"Colby", I moaned.

T.K. pulled back and licked his lips. I sighed and rebuttoned my jeans.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"You love him Savi, no matter how much you want to tell yourself you don't, you do", he said.

"I can't go back to that", I said.

He cupped my jaw in his hand and lifted my head so we could be eye to eye.

"I know he's running out of chances but give him this last one. Not for him or your kids but because you owe it to yourself and your heart", he said.

"I'll think about it", I said.

He nodded.

"That's a start and as much as I love having you in my lap..."

He and I laughed and I got off of him.

"Are you going to tell him about this?", he asked.

"I have too", I said.

"Good", he nodded.


	27. Chapter 27-Paris

**_Savannah_ -**

Vanessa said she could watch the kids for me till Colby got home from work. Getting to the hotel in Paris was pretty easy. It was night time and it was so pretty. Getting inside I went up to the front desk and gave them my name.

"Yes here you are, follow me", he said.

I did, he walked me to my room and opened the door for me. He set my things down and I looked around the room. It was huge and the view from my window was amazing. I was about to thank him.

"Thank you, here's for your trouble"

I turned quickly, my smile fell.

"Colby?", I asked surprised.

He smiled at me. I looked at the guy.

"There has to be other rooms, I don't want him here", I said pointing at Colby.

"I'm sorry miss but all the rooms are booked up", he said.

"It's either here with me Sav or outside on the sidewalk", Colby said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch, crossing my arms over my chest. The man left and Colby came over to me.

"You tricked me", I said.

"It was the only way to get you here, don't blame my mom on this, it was all me", he said.

"I'm not blaming your mom, I'm blaming you jackass", I said.

He laughed.

"Lets make a deal, what do you say?", he asked.

I raised a brow.

"You want me to sign those divorce papers, I want you", he said.

"I don't think I like where this is going", I said.

He smirked.

"Are you going to keep interrupting?", he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Like I was saying, I want you Savannah. We have two weeks here and that means I have two weeks to win you over. If after those two weeks you still don't want to be with me, then I'll sign those stupid heart breaking papers", he said.

"Really?", I asked.

He nodded.

"But you have to go along with everything I have planned for us. I want a genuine smile, laugh, and um..."

He kneeled in front of me, I sat up.

"If you say sex..."

"That's exactly what I was going to say", he said.

He held onto my wrists.

"If these two weeks are the last two weeks I will ever have you, I want all of you", he said.

He moved his hands from my wrists to my hands. He lifted them to his lips and kissed them.

"And that will get you to sign the papers, not Seth Rollins, Colby Lopez", I said.

He nodded.

"As much as it's going to break my heart to do it, yes, if that makes you happy", he said.

"Fine ok", I said.

He smiled.

"I'm gonna get you to fall in love with me again", he said.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be working?", I asked.

"Paul gave me two weeks off. After everything that happened with Zahra, he felt bad and so he gave me time off. We don't have to worry about her anymore, she's locked up for drugging me", he said.

"What, she really did drug you?", I asked shocked.

"If you would have listened to me, you would have known already", he said.

I swallowed.

"I kissed T.K.", I said quickly.

He slowly looked up at me and let go of my hands.

"You're just messing with me right?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"Babe...", he stopped.

He took my hands again.

"Why would you do it?", he asked.

He shook his head.

"Don't answer that", he said quickly.

"It didn't mean anything", I said.

He looked up at me and cupped my chin in his hand. He leaned in and kissed me. I relaxed and kissed him back, his lips felt right, perfect, against mine.

"Did he kiss you like that?", he asked once he pulled away.

I shook my head no. He stood and took my hand, lifting me to stand, he walked us to our bed and sat me down. He took a few steps back and stripped slowly in front of me. Once he was completely naked, he came towards me, lifting my hands and placing one on his chest and the other on his abs.

"I missed you Savi", he whispered.

He gently pushed me down on the bed and ran his hands up my legs and under my skirt. He tugged down my panties. He lifted my shirt off of me and settled between my legs.

"I love you Savannah", He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too", I admitted.

He kissed me hard and continued to remove the rest of my clothes. I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt him push into me and I moaned.

"You feel so good baby", he groaned.

He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes looking back into mine. A few tears slipped from mine.

"These moments are still yours", he panted.

His thrusts quickened. Once it was over, he didn't pull out, he left small kisses on my cheek where the tears ran down. He pulled out and sighed.

"It's nice to know you still love me too", he said.

 ** _Seth_ -**

I woke up and smiled. Last night wasn't a dream, she was really here. She was on her stomach facing the window. I lifted the blanket and shifted on top of her. She moaned. I kissed from one bare shoulder to the other, then down her back.

"Colby", she mumbled.

"I'm here", I whispered.

"Your beard tickles", she mumbled.

I kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes and yawned, I shifted off of her and let her turn over to face me. She covered herself with the blanket and licked her lips.

"Want room service? We can eat breakfast before we go", I said.

She wouldn't look at me. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"Thank you for last night, I needed you", I said.

She nodded.

"Talk to me", I said.

"So is this what you want? To act like nothing ever happened?", she asked.

"For the two weeks, yes", I said.

She nodded.

"I thought that's what you would want?", I asked.

She looked away.

"Talk to me Savannah", I said starting to get frustrated.

"What happened with Zahra?", she asked, her voice low.

I sighed.

"Do you really want to know?", I asked.

She looked at me and nodded.

"I think I need to know", she said.

I told her everything, from my side to what Eva Marie told Gaby.

"So she can't come near us?", she asked.

"No sweetheart. She's long gone and I thank god she is, she's fucking crazy for drugging me", I said.

"You still haven't remembered anything?", Savi asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry about T.K, he tried to stop me", she said.

"Now I'm ready, why did you do it?", I asked.

"Everyone kept asking if I'm still going through with the divorce. I would say yes but I didn't really know if I wanted too. I guess it was an easy way out to get away from the pain, to get away from you. Then I thought, could I live without him, could I fall in love with someone else or feel half of what I felt when I'm with you", she said.

"And?", I asked.

"It didn't feel right kissing him, he wasn't you but I forced myself to keep going till..."

"Till?", I asked, almost afraid of what she was going to tell me.

"I said your name", she said.

I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"You called him by my name?", I asked excited.

She nodded. I kissed her and she sighed.

"Would you like breakfast now? We can even eat it on the balcony, we have a beautiful view", I whispered.

She nodded and hugged the covers tighter around herself.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Can you rethink our divorce? Really rethink it, don't listen to what anyone else says. I want you to want to stay with me, not because other people think it's what's best for you", I said.

She nodded and gave me the smallest of smiles.


	28. Chapter 28-Mr Kane

**_Savannah_ -**

Colby had planned everything. I was thankful he did because I didn't know where to start. He held my hand through the entire day, only letting go if he absolutely had too. First we went to Notre-Dame Cathedral, then The Louvre Pyramid, and The Louvre Museum. After we went back to the hotel, we ate and Colby had fallen asleep. My phone rang and I walked into the bedroom to answer it, it was Colby's mom.

"Hello"

"Hi sweetheart, Ava wanted to call and say goodnight. She misses you and Colby, I figured it was ok since its day time over there", she said.

"You tricked me", I smirked.

She laughed.

"I'm sorry, Colby just knew you wouldn't have gone if he invited you", she said.

"It's ok, I'm not mad actually", I said, I took a peek into the living room, Colby still asleep.

I smiled.

"I'm glad you both tricked me, we had time to talk and just completely forget even for a moment everything bad that's happened", I said.

"That's good. I know you still love him Savannah and I know my son is completely in love with you. Enjoy each other, ignore the bad things and just be, hey and maybe you'll come back with my new grand baby", she said.

I laughed.

"Oh no, no babies, at least not now", I said.

"Ok, let me pass you to Ava, she's getting impatient", she laughed.

I giggled.

"Hi mommy", Ava said.

"Hi princess", I replied.

"I miss you and daddy. When are you guys coming home?", she asked.

"Soon babe. Are you having fun with grandma and grandpa?", I asked.

"Yeah, grandpa and uncle Jesse took me, Mason, and Lacie to go see Hotel Transylvania 2, it was funny", she said giggling.

"I'm glad you're having fun baby girl, get some sleep because you have school in the morning", I said.

"Ok mommy, goodnight", she said.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams", I missed them.

"Is daddy there? I want to say goodnight to him and I want him to tell me a story", she said.

I looked over at Colby and decided if I should wake him or not. I stood.

"Colby, hey, Ava is on the phone", I whispered.

He opened his eyes and nodded. I handed him my phone and he wiped his eyes.

"Hello", he said before yawning.

I sat beside him and listened to him tell her a story. I smiled as I watched him, I could never love another man the way I love him. Would it be stupid of me to forgive him and take him back? The possibility of him cheating on me with someone else still loomed in the back of my mind. I don't think my heart can take it again.

"Alright princess, go to bed and have a good day at school tomorrow", he said.

He ended the call and sighed, leaning his head back. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey", he said, sounding like he was still sleepy.

"Hi", I smiled.

"I know you're probably thinking, this asshole isn't take me to the Eiffel Tower, but I am. I just rather take you at night, when it's all lit up and beautiful, romantic", he said wiggling his brows.

I laughed.

"I'm gonna romance you out of these pants", he said, he moved over to me and smoothed his hands up my thighs.

I took his hands and his body weight pushed me back on the couch. I laughed and he held my hands above my head, he kissed me.

"Tell me you love me and I'll let you go", he said laughing.

"I love you", I said.

He smiled.

"Now tell me you want to spend the rest of our lives together", he said.

He let go of my hands and his fingers slid down my arms to my shoulders. He brushed my cheek with his thumb, waiting for me to answer.

"I do", I said.

He smiled.

"Really?", he asked relieved.

"As long as you promise to only be mine", I said.

He pressed his lips to mine.

"I promise Savi. Although you will be sharing me with a beautiful, green eyed princess named Ava", he said.

I giggled.

"The only woman I'm sharing you with and your mother", I said.

He smiled.

 ** _Seth_ -**

We had one more week to go but we weren't sure if we wanted to stay. We missed the kids and our home. Savi was asleep in my arms, I watched her sleep and would lean over to kiss her just to make sure she was real and I wasn't dreaming. Her phone started ringing, I reached over her, T.K. was calling, I picked it up.

"Hello", I answered.

"Colby?", he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, man what's up?", I asked.

"My um, my uncle passed away this morning", he said his voice breaking.

I sat up, making sure not to wake Savannah.

"T.K., man I'm so sorry", I said.

"Can you tell Savi?", he asked.

"Of course and we are coming home", I said.

"No man, you don't have too, enjoy Paris..."

I cut him off.

"No, I know for a fact Savi's gonna want to go home. You need someone right now and I know Savannah's going want to see you", I said.

It hurt me to say those words.

"Ok, I'll see you both when you get back", he said.

"And no drinking Thomas, if I find out you touched the stuff..."

"I won't", he said.

I hung up with him and sighed. I stood and got dressed, after I packed our things and got ready to go. I sat beside Savi and kissed her forehead.

"Baby", I whispered.

She moved and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled, it fell as soon as she saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong? Is it the kids? Did something happen to them?", she asked sitting up.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"Calm down, nothing happened to them", I said.

"Then what's with the look on your face?", she asked.

I licked my lips before answering her.

"Mr. Kane, he passed away this morning. T.K. just called and told me, I packed our things and changed our tickets for today, get dressed", I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and cried.

"I'm so sorry babe, I really am", I whispered.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

After we got back home, we sat Ava down and told her what happened. She ran to Colby and hugged him, he wrapped her in his arms tight and rocked her. Colby's mom had taken her to go see her grandpa the day before, he had told her he loved her and that he always will. She didn't understand why he had told her that. Colby made sure to whisper those same words to her, letting her know her grandpa loved her more than anything. It was heart breaking to watch. Dean and Roman came over to pay their respects.

"How's she doing?", Dean asked worried.

"She cried herself to sleep in Colby's arms", I said.

"Poor baby", Roman said.

"Yeah. I wish I could do something or say something to make her feel better but I know there's nothing I can do or say to make this ok. Right now she just wants her daddy", I said.

Seth had fallen asleep as well, we watched them from the kitchen.

"She always was a daddy's girl", Dean said smiling.

I nodded.

"And how are you?", Roman asked.

"Better than yesterday", I said.

Roman rubbed my back.

"And how are you two?", Dean asked.

"We left Paris on good terms", I said.

"Friendly or married terms?", Roman asked.

"Both", I said.

They smiled.

"So then no divorce?", Dean asked with a smile.

"No", I said.

"Good", Roman said.

"It doesn't mean we are completely ok, we still have some things to talk over and work out", I said.

"Make him work for it woman", Dean said nudging me and winking.

Roman and I laughed.


	29. Chapter 29-Perfect

**_Seth_ -**

Two weeks after Mr. Kane's funeral, his lawyer had called us and said he wanted to speak to us. Savi and I decided to meet there. We still weren't living together but we are trying to repair our relationship. We talked more and still went to therapy, I dropped her off at her night classes and picked her up. I pulled up to Mr. Kane's house, his wife let me in. She hugged me and showed me to the living room, Savi stood and kissed me.

"So what's this about?", I asked his wife and lawyer.

"Lucas left a will, the house and cars are left to his wife, which she and I discussed", he said.

"And I really hope this doesn't stop you from bringing the kids over. I love them and I hope I can be in their lives", she said.

"We wouldn't dream of leaving you alone. We do need a babysitter for date nights", Savi said winking at her.

His wife laughed softly.

"Lucas has divided his money amongst your kids. They can't use that money till college comes around", his lawyer said.

"Wait, but what about his daughter and his son?", Savi asked.

"They get absolutely nothing. They've already been informed, it's safe to say neither of them enjoyed that news", he said making a face.

I chuckled.

"Wait, they don't know he..."

"No, they have no idea the money was left to your kids or to a Mr. Thomas Kane", he said, looking over the papers.

"T.K.?", Savi asked.

The lawyer nodded.

"T.K. would always tell Lucas about his dream to open his own garage, so Lucas left him a good amount to start off on", Mrs. Kane said.

Savi smiled.

"He did love T.K. like a son", she said.

"As for you both, he didn't leave anything. He said you would understand unlike his kids", his lawyer said.

We both laughed and nodded.

"He knew we weren't greedy", I said.

His lawyer nodded, agreeing with us.

"So your kids will have their own bank accounts. If and when you decide to have more kids, let me know and again the money will be divided and a new account will be opened for this child", he said.

We nodded.

"Thank you", I said.

We shook his hand and he left. Savi looked at Mrs. Kane.

"Is this ok with you?", she asked her.

His wife nodded and smiled.

"Unlike his other wife, I wasn't with him for the money. You know very well I make my own, besides I already knew he was leaving them his money. We had discussed it. He did donate some to different organizations and the rest was left to your the kids", she said smiling.

"Thank you", Savi said.

They hugged. After we walked out of her house, I took Savi's hand.

"I'm thinking maybe it's a good idea we don't say anything about the kids and the money", I said.

"I agree. The kids don't find out either, till they agree on a college", she said.

I nodded.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me?", I asked.

"Mr. Lopez, I'm a married woman", she said smiling.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"You gonna make me beg baby?", I asked.

She smiled.

"I'm thinking about it", she said.

I laughed.

"I'd love lunch", she said.

"Meet me at Benji's diner?", I asked.

She nodded. I made a quick stop to visit T.K. at work. He was under a car when I approached him. He sent me a wave and wiped his hands on a rag.

"I would shake your hand but...", he lifted them to show me.

"It's fine", I said.

"So what are you doing here? Your car seems to be working fine", he said.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, checking in", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm fine, just trying to get back to my routine", he said.

I put my hands in my pockets and nodded.

"We just finished talking to your uncle's lawyer, you got a pretty sweet deal. If you need help finding a place to start or anything at all, give me a call", I said.

"Why would you want to help me? You don't even like me", he said.

"I like you T.K., it wasn't anything you did, it was me. I was afraid you would come between my wife and I and..."

"You were jealous of me?", he asked.

I chuckled and nodded.

"You did kiss her", I said, raising a brow.

He chuckled.

"She told you huh", he smirked.

I nodded.

"She loves you, she and I are just friends", he said.

"I know that now. I hope we can be friends as well, Ava loves you, you're her uncle, you're family", I said.

He stared at me for a bit and then nodded.

"I could use the help", he said.

"Call, whenever you need anything, just call", I said.

"Thanks", he said.

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I got to the diner before Colby.

"Hey, came for lunch or work? Aren't you off today?", Ben asked.

I nodded.

"Colby wanted to come here for lunch", I said.

Dean and Roman walked in and then Colby did. He smiled at me.

"So do we sit anywhere or do you sit us?", Roman asked.

"Sit anywhere gentlemen", I replied.

They nodded and sat at their usual table. I took them menus and sat beside Colby.

"Are Lizzy and Carly coming?", I asked.

The guys nodded.

"Bentley has a doctor's appointment, should be done by now", Roman said, checking his watch.

"Carly's on her way. Tia got sick and so she had to change her again", Dean said.

Vanessa came and dropped off the boys. I held Henry and Colby held Lucas. Ava was in school.

"Sorry I'm late", Carly said.

She put her car seat down and kissed Dean. Dean lifted Tia out of her car seat and kissed her chubby cheek.

"Hi my princess", he said to her.

Lizzy came in next and handed Bentley over to Roman.

"There's my boy, come here little man", Roman said.

Lizzy smiled at him and then kissed him.

"So how did things with the lawyer go?", Carly asked.

"What did you guys get?", Lizzy asked.

"Nothing and we are fine with that", I said.

Colby and I had agreed not to say anything about the kids getting the money. Its not that we didn't trust our friends, we just didn't want them asking millions of questions.

"His kids didn't get anything either", Colby said.

"Good, those spoiled brats don't deserve a dime. They didn't visit him while he was sick, they didn't take care of him", Dean said.

We all agreed.

"I forgot something in my car, I'll be right back", Colby said.

I nodded and they brought our food over. A few minutes later Colby came in and got down on one knee.

"Colby, what are you..."

"Just let me do this ok", he said.

I nodded, he took my hand and smiled at me.

"I know I've made the stupidest mistake any man could make. I made you feel like I didn't love you and I do, I love you more than anything. If you give me another chance, I promise to make you the happiest woman alive, to make your dreams come true. I already started with your dream home.", he said.

He opened the box and inside sat a key.

"This is to our home. I know we still have a lot to work out, but I don't want to live separate lives. I want to come home and see you dancing in our kitchen baking cupcakes for our kids. I want to sit in our living room while you cuddle with me and yes I said cuddle", he said chuckling.

I giggled.

"I want to lay beside you and kiss you goodnight, knowing I'm going to wake up and kiss you good morning. Please come home", he said.

I bit my bottom lip and the tears fell down my cheeks.

"So?", he asked.

"Ok", I said softly.

He sighed and smiled.

"One more thing", he said.

He dug my ring out of his pocket and placed it on my hand.

"Perfect", he said kissing my hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story, especially those who have been there since "Safe". Thank you for the Reviews/Follows/Favorites. Colby and Savannah aren't done yet their story continues, I'll also be putting alot more Roman/Lizzy and Dean/Carly.

The third part to this story is called, **"She Is Love"**. Should be up now and I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed "Safe" and "Black Roses". You're all the absolute best.

Special thanks: riya, ChelleLew, XoxoShonKV, Seth rollins babe, JayjayLove, Alexis Black-Reigns, caz21, Chaka1967, calwitch, LoveAmbrose08, nattiebroskette, Guest (All), Destiny, RKOSHEILDLOVER34, SRsabih21, Pinayprincesa, Amnbama, martham73, kitkat1488, swati, Wolfgirl2013, jenn, KailahBoo11, Tinili, Kalea N Reigns.


End file.
